


Birth of an Empress

by Luminaera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaera/pseuds/Luminaera
Summary: Six years pass after Naraku's defeat, leaving enough room for a lot to change. Kaede has succumbed to old age and Inuyasha dies during a mission to kill a demon. Sesshomaru has gone missing for over a year with no sighting, no scent trails, and even a lack of his youki being felt. His mother worries over the delicate balance she has been trying to maintain within the West. Rumors start to spread of foreign visitors, one to the East and one very near the West. Both are acquainted in some manner with the deceased Inu-no-Taisho. Children are vanishing from small villages in the provinces near Awa and the rumors of "The Black Dog" rising in power and influence within the demon courts. Kagome, with Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo set out on a mission to find the Lord of the West, only to be pulled into something far greater than any of them had ever anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Sorrow and Pain

     Kagome couldn’t be any happier with that final choice she had made, she missed home and family, but she couldn’t bear to just leave Inuyasha behind and without love. She smiled softly, sitting up in their futon and looking down at his face, a peaceful expression greeted her tired eyes and it warmed her heart. While Naraku was alive and they had been so unsure of their own relationship, she never thought she’d see such a peaceful look upon his normally scowling face so freely. Fingers idly plucked at a few strands of silver hair sticking to soft lips, cobalt eyes drawn instantly to the light that bounced off those silky strands in the soft sunlight of their room. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as she lost herself in her memories of the past five years with him in the span of seconds.

     A hand gripped her wrist lightly, knocking her from her reverie with a startled gasp as she flicked her gaze to his face and smiled with all her heart at the smoldering look he was now giving her. Blinking a little, she licked her lips, inching closer to his face with hers and her fingers curled to find his under the blankets.

     “Morning.” She whispered softly, kissing him tenderly with petal soft lips and a pleasured rumble from him sent a thrill through her body and pooling into her belly. The kiss deepened quickly as his other clawed hand found and buried into her dark tresses against her neck, tugging her closer to him with a strained growl.

     “Kagome…” He murmured softly, torn with two very strong needs, to take her now or later? He was hungry for breakfast, but Kagome sounded just as good and sweet as real food. She pulled away, panting and flushed, laughter tinkling in the air like sweet music to his alert ears. He stifled a groan as he knew that laugh was a polite rejection and the soft rumble of her stomach sealed that debate in his head for right now.

     “Sorry…” She murmured, knowing he would hear her soft apology, before standing up from their futon. “I have to check on Tatsu today remember? I need to eat and make sure his fever broke…” Her back was to him as she dressed, golden eyes watching as her shapely curves slipped back into the light underclothes before donning her miko garb. Inuyasha felt a pained memory stir in his heart as that outfit on Kagome still brought back the memories of Kikiyo for a split second before Kagome’s scent and voice caressed and pulled him back out of the sea of memories. Silent, he stood and yawned theatrically, stretching out some sore limbs and turning to comb his claws through her hair.

     “I remember. Should we meet back up at midday for a meal?” He asked, gently untangling her wild hair and tying it with a crimson ribbon of silk he bought as his wedding gift to her. Done, he buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her calming scent as though it were a sip of water after a stint in the desert. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he caught the faint undertone hidden there. He sensed her sadness bubble to the surface, knowing that she was already aware of what her body was exhibiting to him and his heart ached.

     Her shoulders shook as she fought back the tears she felt welling in her eyes for a number of reasons. From the way Inuyasha started to turn her around in his arms she knew that he found the source of one of her aches already just by smell. “I started again…” She murmured, trembling with effort to stay strong, eyes squeezing shut when he caressed her cheek gently in one clawed hand. A few tears slipped past the physical barrier she tried to make as a grief consumed her.

     “Sh… don’t cry. You know I dislike seeing you cry.” He felt his heart breaking and his ears drooping as she finally broke in his arms and let the tears finally fall. “There will be more chances, but…” He trailed off as she pressed fingers to his lips and shook her head, his golden eyes shining with the tears he also wanted to shed. The sleeves of her haori pressed into her cheeks as she wiped away her tears and it made his heart ache even more, leaning in close to lick a few drops away.

      “I know… I shouldn’t get my hopes up after what Sesshomaru…” Inuyasha growled softly, but she heard him and knew she had stirred up a bitter moment for the both of them. “That’s not the only reason… Kaede…” She inhaled a deep breath, eyes looking back into his as she managed to divert her mind to another source of her pain and as a means to drop the subject. The unspoken words still hung between them,  _“His blood being what it is… I doubt you will ever have a child,”_  a bitter truth Sesshomaru had revealed to them still stung. The words were harsh and sharp as a blade, but they both knew they were said in a twisted sense of familial compassion on his half-brother’s part.

      “I miss that old bat…” He responded, letting her direct them away from the topic of children and instead to the third-year anniversary of Kaede’s passing. They all missed her kindness, compassion, and wisdom that she used to impart to them, but were also thankful that she went peacefully to join her sister in Heaven. The old miko was struggling the year before her death just to move within her own home, forcing Kagome into taking over many of her duties.

      The room was silent around them for a moment before Kagome kissed his cheek lovingly and then on light feet dashed into their small kitchen area. It took a long time under Kaede’s guidance to learn how to cook in Feudal era, but she was now so used to it that any meal she made was amazingly tasty. Her recent hurdle had only been increasing her portions from meals for three to four as with Kaede’s death and at his brother’s request, they took Rin into their home. Two growing children consumed a lot of food, pushing Inuyasha to take more dangerous missions and requests in demon slaying lately so she just tried to make a little extra since everyone was so busy.

      Kagome smiled softly as she worked, thinking about how even if they weren’t of her blood or his, Shippo and Rin were like her own flesh and blood. She saw them more like siblings before Naraku was defeated, but as she grew and matured she realized she felt a more matronly instinct take hold of her towards them. That thought sparked a sudden compulsion to cook more food pushed at her and she cracked a few more eggs into the skillet she had forged.

      Inuyasha noted this and grinned wickedly as he knew it meant Shippo was returning home today. His ears twitched excitedly as he started to view the kit as his own son a few years ago and started treating him with more kindness. While Kagome cooked breakfast he headed to the side of their house where Rin slept and knocked on the door frame. He built this house himself, inspired by Kagome’s home in the future and usefulness it presented to him. With this style he could easily keep her all to himself at night without the fear of waking their children.

     “Rin. Time to wake up. My bastard brother will be here today!” He teased and hearing her bolt up from her futon with a loud gasp. Hearing her move about he turned to put their futon away in their room and finished just as Rin entered the kitchen area of their tiny home.

     “Inuyasha-oji-san? Is that true?” Rin murmured sleepily as the initial excitement wore off now that she was technically presentable for the rest of the world and feeling hunger stir in belly. Except for her own wild mass of hair that looked to be in dire need of a comb, Rin had grown well and healthily over the past five years. Kagome and the village made sure to feed their charge hearty meals to put a healthy weight back on her since it seemed she had been left to forage for her own food for a while. She was on the cusp of woman hood and thankfully hadn’t started her cycle, a day Inuyasha was starting to dread mentally as he didn’t want to explain human cycles to his half-brother.

     “Yes. He said something about a gift for Kaede.” He shook his head at that, a little bewildered still that his brother had even recalled the date that the old miko had passed away. The young girl before him lowered her gaze as she took her seat at the small table Inuyasha had managed to build just for his odd family and from he recalled seeing in Kagome’s house. Silent, he stood behind her to comb out her tangles and snarls with his clawed hands, but instead of a ribbon he swept her hair halfway up into an elegant style before pinning into place with a pin Sesshomaru gave her last year. He’d gotten good at these kinds of things as Kagome was sometimes too busy to style Rin’s hair for her and he secretly hoped to do this for their own daughter someday.

     “Oh…” Rin sighed heavily, turning to smile at her adopted Uncle when he finished helping her with her hair. “Thank you, Oji-san.” She missed the old woman herself as Kaede’s house used to be her own home until she had passed away. At first, she hoped that Sesshomaru-sama would come to take her back with him, but he asked her stay here still for a few more years. Sullen, she agreed to his wishes for her, but it she missed him more than Kaede-sama and had rebelled for the first two months against Kagome and Inuyasha. However, she noticed the sadness and loneliness Kagome and Inuyasha carried and put two and two together after catching a private moment between them. After that she calmed down and understood at least part of why Sesshomaru had wanted her to stay behind still.

     Kagome came over with a tray of bowls of rice and grilled fish, setting them down on all sides of the table before sitting down herself. The fifth was a small and silent offering for Kaede’s spirit and the fourth was for Shippo when he would arrive. The air of the tiny house was somber and respectful as the three tucked into the meal, only looking up with sad eyes as Shippo came in through the front entrance, green eyes full of unshed tears. Wordlessly the awkward family all ate their meal before parting their separate ways until lunch time.

* * *

 

     “Thank you, Kagome.” Sango sighed heavily as she tucked the blanket over Tastu’s sleeping form. The fever had broken and Kagome had changed the bandages on his arm after checking to make sure the wound was clean. The poor boy accidentally spooked a bakaneko and it had attacked him more out of instinct than malice. Miroku was hovering by the door, their two daughters clinging to his hakama in worry as they peeped into the room with curious eyes.

     Kagome shook her head, smiling softly up at Sango and squeezing her hand. “He’ll be fine. With my knowledge from the future and the training from Kaede, you have nothing to fear.” She didn’t add that it was mostly due to the fever finally breaking. She hummed soothingly while gathering her healing supplies into a basket and shuffled out of the room for the sisters to check on their sibling and seek comfort from a calming touch given by their mother.

     Miroku sighed with relief, kissing Sango when she sought some comfort from him and placed a hand firmly against her backside with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Her eyes softened slightly before gently placing his hand up onto her hip instead. “Thank you again Kagome. With Tatsu ill… we won’t…”

     “I know.” She cut in and smiled softly, wincing as she felt it came off a little rudely. “You can’t make it to the service today. Besides… you’ll be busy with building my future home.” She laughed lightly as she recalled the monk’s announcement to build a proper shrine site near the well since it held such a significant place in all of their hearts. She’d also always had a feeling her friends were somehow tied to her… future? Her past?

     The couple looked sad at his, but nodded their heads. A purr caught Sango’s attention and she laughed before shooing the nekomata kitten into the room to be with Tatsu as he recovered. “I take that as a sign he is well… and also that Kirara is on her way with Kohaku.” Her eyes twinkled in delight as she still couldn’t believe her luck in having her brother alive and with them still. Her younger brother taking up the mantle as a demon hunter as Sango settled into the family life.

     “Ah. That means no herb gathering today then.” Kagome muttered thoughtfully to herself as she tapped a finger to her lips and sighed. This meant she would be having another late night with Inuyasha, picking herbs and potentially getting distracted with… other things. Blushing softly, he bowed to her friends before saying good bye and dashing out of their home.

     Happily, she laughed and waved up at Kohaku, passing him and Kirara as she took off down the path to her home. They turned, watching her with amusement as Kagome seemed to never change. Shaking their heads, Kohaku started unpacking his supplies from Kirara’s back so that should could revert to her smaller form. He fingered a package he had set aside for Rin, a nice gift given to him for taking out a seal demon on the coast further South. With his heart flipping about with turbulent emotions, he entered his sister’s home with a bright smile.

* * *

 

     Sesshomaru repressed a sigh as he trudged along the dirt path towards his half-brother’s village. He glanced out of the corner of his eye back to Jaken and A-un and the package he had brought for Kaede’s grave site. The breeze caressed his face gently, causing his eyes to close and emotions stir within his chest as bitter memories washed over him. That demoness Kagura had wormed a little of herself into his mind and heart and the slightest breeze would make him think of her, if only for a moment. His claws itched, amber eyes flicked to look at his left hand and willed that desire to clutch at his chest to go away, to keep his cold mask in place.

     “Jaken. Hurry up.” He spoke in his cold and usual voice, earning a panicked rambling from the imp as he spurred A-un to walk a little faster behind their lord. The small group walked in silence, still aching for the bright smiles and laughter of Rin when she was still traveling with them, but a village was safest for her right now. Step. Step. Step. He fought another sigh again as his mind kept wandering to the past and distracting him from getting to their destination. He missed his young charge, but he ust couldn’t risk her staying with him. He couldn’t risk losing her a third time.

     He had landed this far outside the village for a reason however, scanning the landscape and letting low waves of his energy spread across the land to mark the territory as claimed and as a warning. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha and his friends couldn’t sense this low-level pulse at all, except for that miko Inuyasha had married. She sensed it every time he came and used it as a way to prep Rin or signal her to his pending arrival. For that he was grateful, having had the misfortune of suffering her and Rin’s outrage when he found them bathing in a hot spring last year. His ears still rang slightly with their screams of outrage and death threats. Screams that only increased in volume and pitch when every male of their group came rushing to rescue them, fearing the two had been attacked despite Kagome’s fighting abilities finally being refined.

     A small smirk twitched his lips as he felt a responding pulse of pure energy from Kagome, sending the message on where they were, gathered and waiting for his arrival already. She was one of the few humans that had ever sparked an interest from him, mostly because of her bull-headed ferocity in a battle. She didn’t let being human stop her, but off the battlefield she showed a great tendency for kindness. He still hadn’t properly thanked her for those moments in which she helped his ward… no… daughter. Rin was more than his duty or charge. Subtly he repaid the unspoken debts by saving Kagome in kind for his half-brother a few times.

     Wordlessly he turned, leading A-un and his retainer down the lesser worn path to the Goshinboku and that odd well Kagome had come through for a final time five years ago. He found them clustered some paces away from the tree and the well, Kagome silently pulling at the makeshift grave marker to free it from the soil while Inuyasha cleaned up the area from weeds. Rin was waiting with the incense to burn and Shippo standing next to her with his teary eyes and the small offerings of food. He noted that the fox kit was growing well despite being raised by a human and a half-breed, eyes following the twitch of a second bushy tail as the young kit stood taller and with pride when he had sensed Sesshomaru’s arrival and eyes on him.

     “Rin.” He spoke one word, looking at his human daughter, noting the changes her body had undergone in the time he was away. Her scent was changing and suspected it was only a matter of time before Kohaku would be asking his permission to marry Rin. He watched those warm earthy eyes shimmer in greeting and love towards him before she moved over to him. Small fingers clasped his right hand, twitching in the expectation of a small rebuff, but he allowed the contact to remain.

     “Sesshomaru-sama. It’s so good to see you again.” Her face broke into a sad grin, showing her perfect teeth that she had Kagome to thank for. He felt a twitching desire in his arms to hug this young girl to his chest, to express how deep his emotions ran for her, but he suppressed it for another time.

     “Ah. Sesshomaru.” His ears burned in silent appreciation for Kagome’s boldness at not using the title most everyone addressed him with. Cobalt blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she came over to A-un and looked at the package strapped to the dragon’s back. “We’re ready.”

     He nodded, glancing at Inuyasha as soundless words were said between them and together they lifted the covering over the gravestone he had made for the old miko. They set it into place, Kagome splashed water on the surface, murmured a soft prayer, and let Rin and Shippo set the offerings. The group stared at the marker in silence, memories of the adventure that ended five years ago washing over them in their own way. Minor, major, and small moments of Kaede reminding them just how much she had impacted their lives, making sense of their young, wild, and strong emotions.

* * *

 

     Kagome frowned, tongue sticking out of her lips in concentration as she put the finishing touch on the small feast she cooked up for everyone. They were at Sango’s house to allow the couple to share in this part with them at least today. Rin was at her side, making Kagome’s heart flutter a little in pride and love as they brought the trays of food to the makeshift table. She refrained from the slight shock at seeing Sesshomaru had decided to stay for this part, thinking that the lordly demon would have left back to his wanderings once the ceremony completed.

     They ate as a group, Rin and Kohaku flirted across the table while Kagome and Sesshomaru watched with knowing glints in their eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku were in their cups, teasing Shippo about the vixen that had caught his eye at his training camp last year. Sango was cuddling Kirara since it had been a while since her friend stayed long enough for them to bond again while keeping an eye on her daughters as they played with A-un and Jaken. The night passed in a mix of emotions and just as they were breaking it up, a messenger arrived.

     The relaxed and muted celebration tensed quickly as unease swept through everyone present, eyeing the panting messenger with worry in everyone’s eyes. In Sesshomaru’s case he was more curious about this sudden intrusion than worried or uneasy. “Inuyasha… we need in you in Awa. A demon has been troubling our crops and if it isn’t stopped we’ll starve in the winter.” The messenger was fighting back tears and a gasp came from Kagome as she watched blood seep through a sleeve of his kosode.

     Wordlessly, Inuyasha looked to Kagome, watched her nod her head before leaping away and towards their hut to gather the few things he would need. Kagome tore her haori’s sleeves to quickly bind the messenger’s wounds with a pinch of worry spiking through her whole body. The injuries weren’t enough to kill, but what made them was strong and powerful. Sesshomaru could smell it the heady scent of blood, but he could also smell the scent of the thing that had attacked the man. Silently he was walking past her, glancing at A-un and Jaken to follow him as it was time to leave for these events didn’t involve nor concern him. Little did they know; their hardships were not yet over and that this should have concerned everyone.

* * *

 

_A month passed, only a month. He was supposed to have been back by now as Awa wasn’t that far from the village and he had traveled mostly unhindered. Her worry increased day by day, but the needs of Rin and Shippo kept Kagome a little distracted so that the pain and fear wouldn’t swallow her whole just yet. She missed him and started to fear the worse and nightmares would plague her. Everyone else was beginning to worry as well as Kagome was losing weight and not looking healthy as her nerves kept her from properly caring for herself._

_Rin slowly started to have to do more work and take over some of Kagome’s duties as she started to slip on doing them properly. The young girl was also worried for Sesshomaru as he hadn’t stopped to visit since then either, which was unlike him. She was looking a little worn thin as the concern ate at her in a slightly different manner than from Kagome. She stared at the fire with Kagome, trying to cook food and getting the miko to eat something tonight at least._

_Kagome was lost in her mind, not noticing when Rin stirred and looked up to someone. She heard them talking and frowned slightly as the second voice was unfamiliar to her and forced herself to actually listen. Only to wish she hadn’t. The man spoke lies. There was no way… yet there was the proof in his hands. Red filled her vision and the tattered looking sheath of Tessaiga lay on top of a folded bundle of such pretty red. Her heart cracked, brain trying to buffer against the words the man spoke, listened to the cracks spread rapidly and a pressure building in her chest. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see, and who was screaming? There was nothing but a dull roar in her head, the lies, the scream, more lies, soft words… why did her chest burn so? A hot wetness ran down her cheeks as she struggled to take a breath, to turn those words into lies as the coppery tang of blood filled her mouth. Blood? Her mind snapped and she realized the screaming came from her, tore at her throat, and then her world went black._


	2. Somber Stillness

Chapter 1

About a year later…

Rin let a sigh escape her, frowning at the flames licking the crisping flesh of the fish she had set on to cook. Her heart still ached as she still had yet to see or hear from Sesshomaru and… she shook her head to chase the thoughts away. The others tried their best to help her, but they could only stay with them for so long. Shippo had tried to stay as long as he could, but his studies wouldn’t wait for him and he was forced to go back to school. Kagome smiling as he left, the heartbreak and loneliness etching so deep into her eyes that it broke Rin’s heart even more. She hated seeing the miko like this, her mother like this, but there was little she could do to ease the pain of loss.

The fire sputtered a little, drawing back her focus as she looked into the pot of rice she had cooking as well for their breakfast, eyes stinging as she recalled the last breakfast Inuyasha had shared with his small and odd family. She’d cut her hair months after the news, unable to care for the princess-like length it had grown to without help from Kagome or Inuyasha. She debated cutting Kagome’s as well, but combing her hair kept Rin calm and together at the end and start of the day. She could still pin hers, but found herself sticking the gifts from her father into Kagome’s hair more than her own.

A sound from the other room jerked her from her thoughts again as it was approaching time to wake the miko for the day. Rin sighed again, tucking a wild lock of hair behind her ear before standing to peek into the dim room. She looked at the futons and blankets, seeing the lump where Kagome had eventually cried herself to sleep again. “Oka… Kagome-san.” She corrected the words she wished to speak, no longer a child as her cycle started months ago much to her dismay.

There was an answering groan from the ball of blankets before dainty fingers appeared to strip them all away from her. Bleary eyes cracked open with a large yawn, puffy and bruised from the attempts to make them stop the night prior. Thick raven colored silk glittered in the soft light from the cracked window slit and showed need of a lot of combing today. Rin smirked a little as she pondered finally giving her a haircut as well just to try and tame hair that became wilder than her own these days.

“Rin-chan?” Came the raspy voice born from an aching throat and a need for water as sapphires finally opened fully and sparkled dully towards Rin’s chocolate ones. A small smile graced Kagome’s face as she licked slightly chapped lips and assessed how quickly Rin was changing. Since her red flower came, Rin was rapidly showing signs of becoming a great beauty and Kohaku was finding it harder to stake his claim and the other boys and men away from her. The poor boy kept struggling though as his job kept him away and he actually sought Sesshomaru’s blessing, who hadn’t been seen in a year.

“Breakfast is ready…” Rin replied, throat forming a lump as she choked back her own tears. She missed the strong woman Kagome used to be and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t break this cycle of pain Kagome submerged herself into. “I can fix your hair after the meal.” She turned and left the room to make sure the fish wasn’t burning and set the table. Their meals were very light lately mostly because Rin was still learning how to cook and also because they weren’t doing so well on money since Inuyasha died. Shippo tried to bring money home when he could, but it was going to take time for him to fully graduate. He had been rapidly advancing at school which made many worry. In the span of a year, Shippo had gained 4 more tails and showed signs of advancing to a seventh tail soon.

Kagome slowly padded into the room, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes before taking a seat at the table. She eyed the food and felt her mouth dry up even more, but a look at Rin compelled her to eat today and drink some water. She was painfully thin and her health was starting to go, but it was hard to eat when the world was grey and food tasted like nothing but ash. The pair ate in silence in their small quiet house, trying to avoid the pain in their chests in order to get through just one more day.

Half of her meal was eaten before she set down her chopsticks and let out a heavy sigh. Rin had finished and then moved to comb Kagome’s hair, using the silver brush Kohaku had given her last year to tame what Inuysaha used to with his claws. She didn’t feel like fishing for a hair pin or comb, deciding instead to grab a ribbon… she stopped. Her eyes stared at the red ribbon Kagome cherished so deeply and frowned before plucking a cotton black one from the folded piles. She tied it loose at the nape of the neck, debating on a braid before deciding that was enough.

“Thank you… I… I was thinking about cutting-!”

“NO!” Rin gasped at the force of her shout, tearing up instantly as she could sense Kagome’s shock and then pain. “Please… don’t.” She murmured and gripped Kagome’s arm with surprising strength and let out a choked sob. “Please… Okaa-san…”

Kagome’s heart squeezed tight, the fragile cracks darkening as she cursed herself for causing this child pain. “Rin…” She murmured, letting a sob escape as she pulled her tight to her chest and buried her fine fingers into Rin’s hair to soothe the young girl. “I’m sorry.” She whispered in soothing tones as she tried to ease the racking sobs that had taken a hold of Rin. “I’m sorry. Forget I mentioned it…” She murmured, glancing to the door as she listened to the sounds of the stirring village outside.

The pair stayed that way for what felt like days, but it was only an hour. Pulling themselves together for the sake of survival and duty, Rin moved to bank the fire and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows as today called for a patrol around the village. She shouldered a basket she wore when out gathering herbs and waited for Rin before heading out of their small, hand built home, and walked towards the forest. “Remind me we have to come back at noon… Kaede’s replacement will finally be here.”

Rin nodded, licking her lips as she had grabbed a basket herself, but hers was for edible food for them. “I will. I packed leftovers for lunch.” She added, giving Kagome a pointed look and getting a soft and sad smile in return.

“Good idea.” Kagome nodded, feeling a little better than she had in the past year. She finally pieced her heart together, it was fragile, but mostly whole again. Shippo and Rin needed her to support them and be there for him. No more self-pity and mourning that which can’t be returned to her. Besides, she’d been thinking about that day he left her a year ago and the news of his death. Something about it prickled at her intuition and set her teeth on edge.

The pair walked in companionable silence, looking very much like mother and daughter for as Rin grew and Kagome matured, the pair looked like they were blood related. Kagome had suspicions that Rin was her ancestor years ago and the more she looked at the young woman, the more she felt confirmed in this belief. The woods were quiet and the world seemed to be holding its breath as they patrolled Inuyasha’s Forest and it had nothing to do with the slightly out of control reiki Kagome was giving off unintentionally. Her hold on herself had slipped and she couldn’t only control it when she was around her son, Shippo and the nekomata kittens Kirara had nudged over to them from her recent litter, Ai and Koi. This silence had her on edge and unnerved, clutching the grip on her bow until her knuckles turned white with the force.

Eyes narrowed as she scanned their surroundings and a heavy surge of youki barreled into them off to the south east. Her reiki surged against her will, throwing up a barrier instinctively in case that swell of power was followed by an attack. Rin moved closer to Kagome, eyes looking where Kagome wasn’t and gripped the throwing knives she always carried in her clothing. The silence remained, the youki vanished, and left the pair confused and nervous.

“Something is stirring…” Kagome murmured softly, brows furrowed into a deep frown as she tried to reach with her power towards the lingering traces of youki. She sampled a small trace just before it fizzled and it felt familiar yet different from a youki she knew well. Puzzled, she scanned the trees again before looking at Rin, a lead weight settling within her stomach.

That face made Rin’s blood freeze and the color drained from her face, fear and pain welling in those warm eyes before Kagome pulled her close. “Shh… It feels like him, but it is not him.” She quickly soothed the young woman, softly rubbing her back to get her back under control. “Whatever it is… I don’t like it Rin.” Kagome went silent, lips drawn tight as she made a silent decision to herself and Rin knew what it was.

“When.”

“Uh?” Kagome blinked, pulling back and looking at Rin who had her eyes closed in acceptance of something unspoken between them. “Um... the new miko will need to get settled in… and we need to pack…” She trailed off, listing other reasons in her mind, shaking her head at some that were more excuses than needs before nodding. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow… let’s head to Awa.”

Rin nodded her head, thinking about Sesshomaru-sama and how he would be upset if he did return and found her gone. Her eyes lowered and knew that could be bad for the growing village and made a small addition to the litany of things the pair had to take care of. “What about Shippo and the others?” She whispered, knowing that Kagome was already planning on not telling any of them.

“They are to know nothing.” Came the firm response Rin expected to hear, swallowing her unease with that decision before heading to pick the necessary herbs. Kagome watched as she knelt on the ground to pull some greenery hiding beneath a bush before resuming her slow pacing walk through the forest, eyes trained for any sign of errant youkai.

~*~

The morning passed smoothly in this fashion, Rin filling the basket with the herbs they needed in order to tend for any ailment that may befall the villagers. Kagome managed to scare off a few unseemly youkai, but mostly found herself keeping guard for Rin from any hungry predators. They switched roles about halfway through their circle around the village and once back where they started, turned to head home, eating the lunch packed for them.

Kagome took the herbs from Rin, her expression blank as she methodically set to work on getting them up and drying in the rafters. The younger woman set to packing their belongings, grabbing sentimental items and things they would need for travel on the road. Rin felt worried as they didn’t have much in the way of traveling food and set to work on making something with what they did have.

The pair worked in silence for an hour when a cry of hello came from the doorway, signalling the arrival of Kaede’s replacement. “Ah! One second…” Kagome yelled back, setting down the bundle of herbs good for stomach pain and making her way to the door. She slid the panel back and revealed a young woman, a little older than Rin, dressed in the traditional miko garb. “You must be our new miko.”

The girl looked up, blinking in confusion as she took in Kagome’s outfit and Rin by the fire and furrowed her brow. “Oh! Um… this is Kaede’s village right? I was…” She trailed off, looking uneasy as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“No, you’re in the right place. Come in… uh…?” Kagome shifted to the side, giving her room to step inside their hut.

“My apologies!” The young woman blushed a furious red before bowing deeply in her embarrassment. “My name is Suzume and I am here to fill the open position here.”

“Oh please don’t! Suzume-san, it’s okay. I’m Kagome. I can explain why you might be a little confused.” A nervous chuckle escaped Kagome as she got the new miko to stand up straight. “I was never officially posted here and Rin is in my charge. We mostly helped Kaede out in her old age, while you were being trained to replace her.”

Rin looked over, frowning a little as she listened into the conversation before nodding in agreement. “Kagome-san and I will not be staying here. This place will be your home here.” She smiled warmly, pointing to their packed belongings except for what they would be needing for tonight and tomorrow morning.

Suzume blinked with the rush of information. “Wait… you’ll be leaving? I don’t recommend traveling right now.” Her voice was serious and a cause for alarm for Rin and Kagome as they hadn’t heard anything that would be concerning.

“Why? We haven’t heard much out here that would be a cause of concern.” Kagome went back to the herbs, still having a few piles that needed to be tied and strung up within the hut. Rin placed a cushion for Suzume to sit on while she resumed her focus on the rations she was cooking.

“Oh? There have been some upsetting rumors of late. Not the usual thrum of youkai this or bandits that. Well, one has been about a youkai. A pretty nasty one at that out somewhere to the east of here. The claim is that he is some new youkai lord and a foreign one at that. Another one is that children are going missing from the poorer villages and there are no trails to follow.” Susume sighed and inhaled deeply, taking some tea Rin had made while she was talking.

“The last few are the most concerning ones. There is a general restless among the youkai all over the land and hushed whispers of a war coming. Not the fighting amongst humans, but rather a war between youkai and humans.” Her hazel eyes lowered as she fidgeted with the cup of tea in her hands. “The last rumor is the most concerning one… there is talk of the Night Empress returning.”

Kagome frowned as the other rumors were topics of concern, but the last one left her confused on why it would be so concerning. “The Night Empress? I’ve never heard of such a thing before. I’m more worried about all the other rumors than of that one.”

Suzume just stared, mouth wide open for Kagome should have heard of the Night Empress, it was a dark tale told to keep children in line. Rin was also looking at Kagome with wide eyes as memories of her real mother whispering the dark story to her when she would become impatient and unruly. “Kagome-san, you have heard the stories of how the world came to be right?"

Kagome nodded. “Well yes. The god Izanami and his wife Izanami created our world. From their labors came our land and all the other gods, especially Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. What do these stories have to do with this so called Night Empress?”

Rin spoke before Suzume could, “The Night Empress is Izanami in a loose sense. I always believed this part of their tale was made up, but I could be wrong. Izanami, before she died and went to the underworld, split her soul into two. She put a part into a human and the other part into an animal. The reason was always unclear, but some of us believe it was just never written or passed down. She split her soul with the promise of one day that soul would be whole again and when that happens she would be reborn.”

Kagome still looked confused, frowning as Izanami wasn’t some evil deity as far as she could recall. She may have attacked Izanagi with the hags of hell, but only because he broke a promise to her. “I… don’t fully understand? Why would it be terrible for her to be reborn?”

Silence filled the hut as the other two pondered how to explain this. “The gods’ energies are around us, but they haven’t been here physically in ages. There is a reason for this… they are too powerful for our mortal realm. If Izanami is reborn, even without her full power, it could spell trouble for all of us. The underworld will have changed her spirit and if she walks again… what is to stop the other gods from wanting to return? A fight between them could destroy everything.” Suzume sighed, sipping at her tea thoughtfully.

“I see.” Kagome murmured in response, puzzling over some of this information. It still didn’t make sense to her, but if they were concerned then it would be something they should follow rumor wise. “I doubt that would happen though… I’ve never heard of combining souls.”

Rin and Suzume blinked and laughed as they hadn’t thought of that themselves. Kagome felt a little ruffled at that reaction, but let their laughter fill the hut. Silence eventually returned between them while hands idly tended to their tasks.

“Thanks for sharing those rumors Suzume-san.” Rin piped up, wrapping food in leaves and thin sheets of bark for the road. Susume was helping for Kagome’s portions while the other miko was preparing their dinner. “However, we really must be going. Kagome and I are looking for my father, since we haven’t seen him in a year which is unusual for him.”

“Oh. Then travel safe you two and be on guard. I will pray for you to find him in one piece.” The young woman bowed her head slightly at this information, wanting to beg them to stay in the village, but knew they had their own promises and fears to tend to.

The rest of the day went peacefully and with chatter and gossip about the village for Suzume’s benefit since she would be taking care of them from now on. Kagome made a point to inform her about Shippou and the other friendly and trusted youkai that came to this village. Rin and Kagome pulled the futons out after dinner to prepare for bedtime before calling it an early night and with nervousness for the next day’s travel.


	3. A Journey Begins

A Journey Begins Ch. 2

 

_ I forgot how quiet the night could be.  _ The restless miko mused to herself, eyes open in the darkness of the home she and Rin would be leaving. On either side of her lay Rin and Suzume for it was an easier to set up the bedding for the night this way. Her heart ached with a bittersweet pain in her chest as her eyes fell on Rin’s sleeping face. Memories of her and Inuyasha snuggling the girl back to sleep after nightmares dancing in her mind’s eye and that adoring expression he would show only her in those moments.

 

Slowly, Kagome sat up in her futon and bit back the tears of grief that threatened to consume her. She couldn’t afford to wake Rin or the new miko as it would intrude upon this moment she needed alone. On silent feet from years of living around sensitive hearing, she padded to the front entrance and stepped outside into the night air. A soothing breeze caressed her face, cooling her skin, as her eyes looked up into the light of a heavy and full moon.

 

_ Sesshomaru… where are you?  _ The thought flickered through her mind as his lack of visitation made her extremely uneasy. Inuyasha’s half-brother was not a demon to be trifled with, nor could he be easily tricked or beaten and yet he hadn’t shown his face in over a year. The thought that something may have harmed the stoic daiyoukai chilled her down to the marrow of her bones because she witnessed first hand the damage he could inflict. Witnessed the raw and oppressive surge of energy he unleashed from his control in that long ago fight for his father’s fang. 

 

She moved away from the hut, wanting to clear her head and try to find some sleep before dawn and headed towards the Goshinboku. Her desire to be alone was short lived as a few paces down her path Ai pounced onto her shoulder. The twin tailed nekomata looked at her with gleaming eyes in the moonlight, tails twitching in silent accusation until scritches were delivered.

 

“Ai.” Came her scolding response to Kirara’s kitten, but knew it was pointless if her mother was anything to go by. Tiny needles dug into her shoulder in a firm non-verbal command and forced Kagome to grumble under her breath about preferring dogs. “Fine, you can stay with me. Though you know I can take care of myself…”

 

Slitted eyes narrowed and the kitten nipped at her ear in protest before curling a tail possessively and protectively around the miko’s neck. Ai was almost being as stubborn as Inuyasha could be and it sent a dull stab of pain to her heart, fingers idly running over the silky soft silver fur of her own nekomata. The kitten had chosen her and despite her attempts to convince the young feline to choose someone else, Sango intervened and explained that cats will do what they will do.

 

“Okay. Company wouldn’t hurt… though Koi better be with Rin or he will be getting an earful from Kirara and myself.” There was a grin and a flash of the old Kagome as she peered a little at the young cat, laughing softly as she rubbed the star shaped marking on her forehead. A purr erupted from the small feline and she took pleasure in the soothing vibrations as she neared the Goshinboku.

 

Cresting the rise of the hill, Kagome froze at the figure standing in front of the tree and tried to slow her rapid heartbeat and control her breathing. Wordlessly she held a finger to her lips as a command for Ai to be quiet, knowing the wind was already on their side. Curious blues watched as an auburn kitsune pressed a forehead to the trunk and beat small fists against the ancient tree.

 

Shippo wasn’t aware of his silent and still audience as he weakly tried to damage the tree Inuyasha once spent 50 years pinned to. Emerald green eyes flooded with tears as he growled softly and longed to speak with the only other father figure he had in his life. “What do I do Inuyasha? Kitsue-hime told me to leave. That I was trying to grow too quickly, but I have to grow up. I have to... for Mother. For Rin. They need me now…”

 

He looked up into the branches of the tree, tails swishing around behind him as he tried to control his emotions and the raw power he had so quickly attained. “Kitsue-hime said I could return after I have lived for at least 800 years, but that is not soon enough. She wants me to follow the path of age for my tails and not the path of knowledge…” He sighed, falling to his knees as he shook his head slightly against the smooth bark of the tree.

 

“I miss you Father…” He murmured softly and sobbed heavily, not paying attention as Kagome neared him. The young kit felt arms wrap around him and a cheek pressing against the top of his head. Silently he turned, clutched the front of Kagome’s haori and pushed his face into the fabric. “Mama!” He wailed, finally snapping under the pressures and burdens he had put upon himself. Letting himself become that small child he used to be in her arms as she stroked his back and murmured soothingly to him.

 

“Shippo… Shh. Shh-shh shh.” Kagome crooned, trying to ease her adopted son’s pain and convince him to not put such burden’s on himself. Slowly she rocked him and let some tears escape her control as well, blaming herself for not being there sooner for her kit. Hating herself as she knew Rin had to be going through the same troubles, had known ever since Sesshomaru’s ward cut her hair. This was long over due for all of them as without this… all three of them would be stuck in their grief. She made a note to do better for her children and to give Rin this chance to cry and be a child like she should be.

 

“I’m sorry Shippo. I shouldn’t have left you to take on more than you should. You’re still too young for such burdens.” Kagome placed a soft kiss against his temple, still a little bewildered to finally take in how quickly her boy had grown in the short span of time. He almost looked like he was 14 in human years instead of the small kit she first took under her wing so long ago.

 

The sobs lessened and the crying slowed to mere sniffling as he buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent, finding that her scent always calmed him no matter what. Slowly, he pulled back and frowned at his mother and finally took note of Ai on her other shoulder. Suspicion flickered in that intelligent gaze and Kagome flushed a little as she knew he was piecing together much that only he could sense as well. That or Ai was telling the kit everything she had been planning with that non-verbal communication.

 

“Mama…” He murmured softly, wiping his face with his sleeves and remaining in her lap as he tried to fix his appearance. “What… are you doing… out so late?” His voice came in between passes of the sleeves over his face, before green eyes looked at her accusingly. “Why is Ai rambling some nonsense about you and Rin leaving the village? Without telling me or anyone else?!”

 

A heavy sigh escaped her, knowing he was bound to figure it all out when he would have entered the house. Sapphire eyes slid off to the side as guilt consumed her, but her son had a right to know, especially since it seems he wasn’t allowed to continue his schooling with the other kitsune. Soft lips drew into a hard line as she retreated into her mind to phrase her decision carefully for the kit in her arms.

 

“Rin and I are leaving, yes. Ai and Koi were going to be coming with us, since the replacement miko for Kaede arrived finally. As for the real reason why…” The priestess just sighed heavily and shrugged. “Part of it is to find Sesshomaru. Rin and I are worried about him and haven’t heard a single thing about him for a year.” Slender legs shifted slightly under Shippo’s weight as she settled nervously started to fidget. 

 

“The other reason is… I can’t stay there anymore Shippo. I need to get away. Away from the memories, the pain, the longing for him. If I don’t… I feel like I’ll suffocate there, despite everyone’s help and concern.” The last part was quiet and Shippo frowned as even he could barely hear her words, but then he growled angrily at his mother as the words clicked in his head and could sense the unspoken and dark secret she was trying to keep from him.

 

His arms moved in a flash, hands tightly yanking and pulling on her arm as Shippo shoved her sleeve up to her shoulder and hissed angrily at what he found. High on her arm, but low enough that it was still hidden by her clothes was a thin silvery line. Kagome winced, yelping at the strength of Shippo’s grip as he looked at her dark secret. Whimpering and whining with such a keen of sorrow, Kagome felt her heart break as she watched the kit lean forward and gently lick the scar. “Why… why…” He repeated softly, tears falling down his face again as he looked up at her.

 

Failure. He failed his own mother. He never noticed just how deep her pain had run. Never would he have thought to protect her from herself and it hurt him deeply with that she kept it secret from all of them. Fingers dug into his hair, flexing in a soothing motion as she massaged his scalp lightly. Gently he felt her push him back so that blue eyes met green and a cool touch covered his cheek.

 

“It was a dark moment for me Shippo… lost in my grief and half mad I did a terrible thing to myself.” A heavy sigh escapes those cherry pink lips and the bottom one was pulled under dainty white teeth as she bit it softly. “I wanted it to end and made the cut. I watched the blood pour and felt a release from the pain, but then I panicked. I couldn't leave my children behind… I couldn't bear the thought of the pain that would bring you. I felt ashamed and foolish for my selfishness and quickly healed the cut.”

 

Her son listened to her confession, pain in his eyes that slowly relaxed into relief that she had pulled herself out of that dark place. That firm grip on her arm loosened as his hand slid up and traced the thin and small cut she had made. Silence spread its blanket around them as mother and son let their hearts hurt and heal together underneath the Goshinboku. They shifted so they were sitting side by side, looking up at the stars as time ticked on by.

 

“Mama…” The small voice broke the silence as he leaned his head against her shoulder and sighed softly. Her chest hummed to show that he had her attention, “You can't leave without telling Sango and Miroku.”

 

“I know… it wouldn't be fair to her and him.” She paused, looking down at him slightly and smiled. “Also it wouldn't be fair to the kids.”

 

Shippo looked up at her with a smile of his own and snuggled closer against her. “Yeah. What is the plan though? I haven't liked the rumors that have been going around… this search won't be easy.”

 

Kagome nodded solemnly as she turned those rumors around in her head. Something was rubbing her the wrong way as she felt like she should know the source of these recent troubles, but nothing came to mind. In fact, as she thought about it she frowned heavily as there was nothing about this in her history books either. Granted they glossed over a lot in order to teach them everything they could, but no legend or historical event seemed to come to mind. This alone made her uneasy and some old fears began to rise up.

 

Was she really in the past? Their story hadn't appeared anywhere in her era yet many texts could have been lost to time too. Her unease deepened as she continued to puzzle about this as she recalled not once having run into the greatest historical figures of this time either. Only a few that may have some ties, but nothing substantial. Certain events would lead her to believe so, but she still wasn't certain.

 

“We should head to the southeast. It's where most of the rumors come from and also possibly our best shot at locating Sesshomaru.” Her mind was set and the confidence in her choice had her eyes sparkling in anticipation. All Shippo could see was a bit of the old Kagome returning with the promise of adventure.

 

The young kit smiled warmly, leaning up to lick at her jawline before falling asleep. Kagome watched him, carefully erecting a barrier of protection before letting sleep finally claim her.

 

~*~

 

The excited trills of songbirds woke the slumbering pair a few hours later, letting them see the soft beginnings of sunrise on the horizon to the east. Ai proudly led mother and son back to the village where a worried group almost attacked them. Rin came barreling into Kagome’s chest, sobbing hysterically against her and the miko held her tightly and apologized. Suzume looked haggard and a little sweaty from what appeared to have been a desperate search for Kagome. Meanwhile Miroku and Sanford watched with confusion and worry on their faces as they had no clue what was going on.

 

“Rin… I haven't left yet. It's okay… shh.” Her fingers ran through the young woman's hair soothingly as she tried to coax her to calm down. Rin continued to cry, but it wasn't with the force from before. Blushing, Kagome looked at her friends and knew she needed to explain herself. “Sorry to worry everyone. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ran into Shippo.” The young demon nodded his head in confirmation of her statement as Kagome continued,  “We talked for a bit and fell asleep.”

 

Sango and Miroku both narrowed their eyes slightly as they waited for her to spill more information. Ai and Koi were conversing together by their feet before looking up at Kagome as well. Their  stares were directed at her and it filled her heart with the pain of guilt until it forced a way out in a heavy sigh. “And… we’re leaving the village.”

 

There was shocked silence from the slayer and monk.

 

“Kagome! You-!”

 

“Now now…” Miroku cut off his wife, hastily grabbing her around the waist to hold Sango back. The demon slayer sputtered while looking at him with wild eyes full of fear for their friend. Miroku just shook his head, eyes closed as his thoughts ran wild. “I think I know why… and where you are choosing to go.” He opened them and stared straight into those vibrant blue eyes of their friend and tipped his head in acknowledgement at what he saw there. His fingers dug into Sango’s hip a little as he spoke, “You are going East to try and find Sesshomaru for Rin, but also because this place holds too many painful memories for you… right?”

 

Sango gasped, looking between the two as the words sunk in and Kagome just nodded her head. She watched as her friend and spiritual sister lowered her gaze, saying nothing in response to Miroku. The demon slayer grit her teeth, wanting to go with Kagome on this journey, but the weight of her responsibilities were tying her down. A squeeze from Miroku told her he felt the same way and she relaxed against him with a choked sigh. A tear slipped free as she closed her eyes to gather herself, “Find Kohaku and Kirara too. They can help you and should be out East from the village. He was contracted a few days ago to take care of some youkai that were roaming around and destroying crops.”

 

“Oh!” Sango let out a shocked whoosh of air as Kagome collided into the both of them in a large hug. She felt the warmth of her friend and hugged her back with a sob buried in her throat. Miroku joined in as well as all three shared in this moment before Kagome pulled free with tears glistening on her cheeks.

 

“I love you all and I will miss you.” Kagome stated clearly, wiping her face on her sleeve.

 

“We’ll come back and visit!” Rin cheered, grasping Shippo’s hand and dragging him off to pack him a travel bag too. 

 

“Suzume-san.” Kagome turned to the new village miko and slowly got to her knees and bowed deeply before her. “Please take care of this village and everyone who calls this place home. I place a part of my heart in your hands.”

 

The awed priestess turned a dark red in embarrassment and held up her hands and laughed nervously. “Kagome-sama! Please… stand up.” She pleaded, reaching out to help the other miko to her feet, placing a hand over their clasped hands and smiling at her. “I promise they will be safe with me.”

 

“Thank you.” Kagome murmured, pulling back and bowing to her friends before holding her arms out for Ai and Koi to come with her. The nekomata kittens mewed happily before leaping into Kagome’s arms with happy purrs. Waving farewell, Kagome followed after the children to gather their items for the road. They departed a half hour later, waving goodbye to their friends and neighbors before disappearing down the road heading to the East.

 

Sango and Miroku went back home, hearts heavy with worry as things were not anywhere near peaceful for two women and a young kitsune to travel. Sango stood tall, worrying her lower lip while watching Miroku’s slumped shoulders and back as he slipped inside their home. She could hear the delighted laughter and questions of their children as they inquired about breakfast and the morning chores. It was still odd to know that she no longer had to fight day and in day out, chocolate colored eyes flicking to the small shed where her faithful Hiraikotsu now rested, unused and dusty.

 

A shout from inside the house snapped her out of her thoughts as she rushed inside to assist Miroku with devious little girls. The couple spent the day juggling the children and trying to hide their worry for their friends with the daily chores that needed to get done before Miroku would go back to working on the shrine. As night started to fall, they felt like they had finally gotten everything pushed aside only to stare in shock at their unannounced visitor. A familiar looking imp stood by the door, looking exhausted and thin with hunger. 

 

“I come bearing a request for Inuyasha and his miko. The Lady of the West has a request to make of them, against her better judgement.” Jaken was panting heavily, leaning into the staff he always carried to keep himself upright. “It's about… Sesshomaru-sama.”

 

Miroku looked to his wife, puzzlement in his eyes before planting a kiss on her cheek. “Put the kids to bed and join me after. I will take care of Jaken.” He murmured softly to her and was pleased that she nodded her head and scooped up their giggling yet scowling son and called to the girls to follow him. When the kids were out of earshot, Miroku dipped his head to the imp and waved him to come inside and sit by him as he prepared tea.

 

“I’m afraid you just missed them Jaken.” The imp looked up at him and scowled, but stayed silent as it felt good to finally rest his tired body. “Inuyasha died a year ago and Kagome just left the village to search for Lord Sesshomaru.” He poured two cups of tea, passing one to Jaken before pulling out some food to cook for the half-starved retainer.

 

“The half-! Lord Inuyasha is dead?!” Yellow eyes widened in shock at this news for it was never mentioned in a rumor. No news made it out to the Western Lands about this major event. The half-demon was famous not only for his heritage, but also because of the battle against Naraku. In fact the hanyou was almost a legend now amongst the powerful youkai clans.

 

Miroku nodded his head, sipping at his tea before flipping over the fish he was grilling for the youkai. “Yes. We don’t know how. All we know is that his fire rat robes, Tessaiga, and the subjugation beads were brought back to us and covered in his blood.” The monk looked back at Jakken and almost dropped the food into the flames as the dark green creature paled considerably into greyish green.

 

“No good! No good at all! Oh sire… what ill fortune had befallen on the house!?” Jaken wailed and prostrated himself on the ground before the gods. “Sesshomaru-sama hasn’t been seen or heard from in over a year and now this news? The Lady will be most displeased… wait. The miko has gone to look for him?”

 

Miroku felt a little dizzy at the imps rapid shifts in mood, but nodded his head before offering the perfectly cooked fish for him to eat. “Yes. She headed Eastward to find my brother-in-law and in the hopes of finding your lord.” He had turned to the clay pot the rice was in and scooped out a small spoonful into a bowl for Jaken, eyeing the fish to make sure the painfully thin creature was eating. Movement behind him let him know Sango got the kids settled and smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

 

Jaken was silent, picking at his food slowly at first before wolfing it down eagerly. “Then the Lady’s request has already been accepted. She has been kept so busy keeping the court and lands under control, but without Sesshomaru-sama she has little sway and power to keep his disappearance under wraps.”

 

Sango blinked, shocked at how much information the imp was blabbing freely while stuffing his face with food. A frown crossed her features as she took in his poor health and hissed under breath for the imp should be eating simple broth. “The Lady?” She questioned softly, able to quickly catch onto the topic at hand as Miroku shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 

 

“Inu-no-Kimi. Sesshomaru-sama’s mother.” 

 

The room spun and unsettled the monk and slayer as this information was staggering and extremely unnerving. Jaken blathered away, stuffing his beaked mouth with food as the couple looked at each other with wide eyes. This was not good news in the slightest for what on this Earth could harm or make Sesshomaru disappear? They both felt sick and wanted to throw the imp to go chasing Kagome down, to give her this news, but the thought of Rin made them hesitate. 

 

“The Lady needs her son back home. She claims a terrible threat has come to our country that threatens everyone and everything, regardless of what they are.” Jaken quipped in once again, blinking as he just realized the room was full of an oppressive silence and the thick emotions of Miroku and Sango as they tried to figure out how to get this news to Kagome.

 

Wordlessly, Sango left the room to change and headed out to where her weapon had lain gathering dust. One of Kirara’s kittens followed her, bursting into flames as he transformed and the pair took off at a breakneck pace to the East.

 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! I haven’t truly proofed these chapters, so I hope things do and will make sense. I started off rusty despite my notes, but you may expect these chapters to grow in length as I flex my skill a little more.


	4. End of a Traveled Road

End of a Traveled Road Ch. 3

 

Sango grit her teeth was the lithe nekomata raced high in the sky down the road Kagome had taken. Jaken’s news buzzing in her mind as she didn’t sleep and only ate a few rice balls she had grabbed on her way out. Hunger gnawed at her for more than just rice to fuel her body’s needs and sleep threatened to claim her, the world fading in and out at the corners of her vision. Strong fingers gripped the cat’s fur tightly as she leaned over to the side to locate the signs of a camp site, grumbling under her breath as it was getting really cold with the sun all but gone.

 

A flicker drew her eyes in the distance and relief washed through her exhausted body for it had been years since she had to travel like this. “Kenta!” She shouted near the cat’s ear, getting a rumble of acknowledgement in response. “Down there!” A long arm fought the winds to point steadily at the campsite through the trees and the cat soundlessly turned at her entreaty and descended, letting out another grumble followed by a purr when Sango rubbed his cheek.

 

The pair circled above the camp, making sure it was the group, before landing just outside the circle. The group blinked at Sango’s unexpected arrival, Kagome had Rin in her lap and was combing her hair while Shippo had been cooking their dinner. Instantly they were alert and ready to attack as they watched Sango leap off of Kenta’s back and walk over to them.

 

“Kagome! Jaken showed up…!” Sango started, wanting to launch into what happened, but Rin’s excitement made her stop.

 

“Has Sesshomaru-sama returned!?” She exclaimed loudly, looking at her with glittering and hopeful eyes. Sango felt her chest twist in a sharp pain as she was going to break this little girl’s hope with the news she carried.

 

Silence filled the air as Sango shook her head no and lowered her eyes from that crestfallen expression on Rin’s face. Kagome moved over, pulling the young woman close to her as Rin struggled to not cry into her clothing. “No. I’m sorry Rin.”

 

The young woman said nothing and Kagome sighed heavily as she stroked her hair to soothe the pain. “Jaken… so he lives at least. Why did he show up?” 

 

“He was carrying a message from Sesshomaru’s mother.” Rin shot up, eyes wet with tears and looked at Sango with wide eyes at this bit of information and Shippo even gasped slightly with this news.

 

“The Lady…” He whispered under his breath and blushed before turning to go back to the food. Leaving the females to exchange the news while keeping his ears tuned to their voices, wanting to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

 

“What did she have to say?!” Rin pulled away from Kagome, crossed the distance to Sango and grabbed the older woman’s arms tightly.

 

Sango was a little stunned and stuttered slightly before shaking herself slightly. “According to Jaken she was going to request…” She paused, hesitating to say Inuyasha’s name since the pain of his loss was still to fresh for all of them. “... she was requesting that we go in search of Sesshomaru.”

 

Kagome blinked and frowned at this bit of news for it meant even the daiyoukai’s own mother had no idea where her son was. What really got under her skin was that the ‘Lady’ was asking them to find her son for it meant something was keeping her from leaving the territory. Except for Rin, none of them had ever met the stoic Lord’s mother and so she found it hard to believe that she would even know about them unless someone had made a point of drawing her attention to their group. 

 

“What else…?” Kagome almost whispered, sensing that Sango was leaving out some information.

 

Hesitation flickered over Sango's face and she shifted her weight on her feet before sighing heavily. “The Western Lady… no all of the West has been unaware of Inu-... Inuyasha’s death. She also claims something dangerous has come to the Western Lands that threatens them all.”

 

Again silence spread between them as Kagome picked at the message from Sango in her mind. She felt her heart throb in pain at Inuyasha’s name and with it came some confusion to her thoughts. Why would the Western demons care about Inuyasha’s fate anyway? They hated him for his heritage and left the half-demon with heartbreak and pain to fend for himself after Izayoi passed away. His ties to Inu-no-taisho was so thin that she didn’t even see the chance for Inuyasha to rise in rank and station should Sesshomaru not be found because he is a bastard child.

 

Then this mention of a threatening power? That made her very uneasy as she was already hearing rumors of some powerful demon to the South East, but now there was something to the West. A sense of dread washed over her as this wasn’t comforting information at all, something was happening and she didn’t like it at all. Dark blue eyes glanced from Shippo to Rin and a fear clenched in her stomach for their futures. Naraku was a terrible enemy and had almost killed their group so many times in the past, but if that youki she felt into the forest was the threat in the East and something just as strong was in the West there would be no way they could hope to win either battle. 

 

Her blood ran cold as she looked to her bag where she knew Rin had packed  Inuyasha’s belongings for her. The hilt of Tessaiga poked out of a flap and a small corner of his robes, reminding her of the man she loved so much and that he had been taken from her. These unknown enemies could very well be the reason she now felt so alone in the world. The reason why he was no longer with her, grinning that wicked smile of his and cockily boasting to any who would listen. The memories caused a heat to swirl around her heart as she felt a small spark of anger ignite in her chest and quickly getting fanned into an inferno.

 

“I see. The plan is still to head East. The day before we left… I felt a powerful surge of demonic energy out this way and it felt familiar in that it reminded me of Inuyasha’s and Sesshomaru’s energy, but this one was unfamiliar. I think our new demon lord in the rumors is another Inuyoukai… and the Lady probably has a new one troubling her lands as well.” Kagome looked into Sango’s eyes and felt Shippo and Rin staring at her.

 

“If that is the case…” Sango murmured, holding her chin with her fingers as she pondered Kagome’s words and those she left unspoken. “You think Inuyasha was killed by this demon in the East? Do you think these demons are old enemies of his father?”

 

Kagome nodded at the first question and only shrugged at the second one, sighing slightly as this was just conjecture really. “At least I think it is the case for the East. The demon in the West could be anything, but I know without a doubt that I felt the energy of an Inuyoukai come from the East.”

 

Rin didn’t like this conversation as she felt fear pooling and swirling within her as it may mean Sesshomaru was dead as well. She knew Inuyasha was strong, on par with many full blooded demons evens, and that Sesshomaru was even stronger than Inuyasha. If a demon killed Inuyasha… it wasn’t too far a stretch for that same demon to possibly kill Sesshomaru. Tears reformed rapidly in her eyes as she tried to push the fear aside along with these troublesome thoughts. Her eyes flittered over the hilt of Tessaiga and a thought struck her.

 

“Oka… Kagome-san!” She quickly corrected herself, but pointed to Inuyasha’s belongings with a dark look on her face. “Something isn’t right about  **ALL** of this.” She hissed in an angry tone, looking to the older women while jabbing her finger at the direction of the bag. “Why would that sword be returned to us? Why would any of his things have been returned to us?”

 

The two women looked at her in confusion and then looked at the bag. Kagome walked over to it and pulled the sheathed sword out and held it in her hands. Brows furrowed in confusion when the sword pulsed at her touch in a comforting manner and she gently stroked the hilt in response. The sword didn’t look to be worth notice right now, but the tales of this sword had spread throughout Japan and every demon knows what it is capable of and would covet this sword as their own, so why had it been returned to them?

 

Slender fingers touched the fire rat haori, running through the fine fur and frowned deeper as even this clothing had value. So many things could have killed him by touch alone, yet these robes offered protection and repaired themselves without help, making them a highly useful item to have. Yet they made it back with the sword and even the beads Kaede had placed around his neck.

 

“Any normal demon would have taken those things for his own.” Sango spoke up, eyes misty as she watched Kagome tenderly touching the objects. The other woman nodded as she pondered over what this meant. Was it a subtle challenge to come and fight for revenge? Or was there another reason behind returning his belongings to her?

 

“That’s right.” Shippo spoke up, frowning as he plated 7 plates with food as dinner had finally finished after he had made slight changes to the meal plan. “All the new foxes from the other territories at school have heard his story. They know about Inu-no-Taisho’s famous fang which he inherited. Yet… here they are… with the people closest to him in possession of these items instead of whatever demon had killed him.”

 

Silence filled the camp site before Kagome broke it a little as she moved and put the objects back into the bag properly and sighed. “We’re dealing with either an old family enemy or… something far far worse than Naraku himself then, something that has no need for artifacts like these.”

 

Shippo nodded and watched as Sango collapsed onto her knees and growled in frustration with this information. “Thank you Kagome. You are right. I think we have been possibly manipulated and brought into a conflict none of us wish to be a part of.” The kitsune sighed, handing out the plates to everyone else, making sure the three nekomata where content before settling with his meal.

 

“The question is…” Rin spoke up, moving the creative fish stew and rice mixture around on her plate with worry etched into her face. “... do we continue as we are now? Or do we ignore this dangling carrot and return back to the village with Suzume as our permanent house guest?”

 

No one spoke as they all thought seriously about this question, eating the wonderfully seasoned stew Shippo concocted for them on such short notice. Sango started to drift as she ate before shifting to lean against a tree should she finally pass out. Kagome sat near the cats, watching Ai and Koi grooming after finishing their portion as Kenta stayed in his large form and watched his siblings. Rin just waited, not feeling the call of hunger as her unanswered question continued to hover around them.

 

Finally Kagome spoke, setting aside the plastic plate to get washed later before standing up. This action brought everyone’s full attention to her as she put her hands on her hips and smirked with determination. “We continue as we are. We can’t turn tail and run because whatever wants us to leave the village would only be forced to come to us… and I don’t think any of us want that.”

 

The group nodded and an odd sort of relief flooded the atmosphere of the camp. They still had so many questions, but they had to wait for now. Kagome ushered everyone to bed, helping Sango get settled for the night and the fire banked a little low. Ai and Koi had guard duty since the kittens slept the whole day on their journey, but as an extra caution a barrier was placed around the camp to protect all of them. The demon slayer needed to return home and the rest of them would need to find Kohaku and Kirara as soon as possible to fill them in on everything. 

 

As she lay there in the bed, Kagome’s mind raced with all this information and worry and unease continued to gnaw holes into her stomach, but what really burned as the white hot anger she had pooling within her as a desire for revenge crested upon her tongue. Whatever was in the East would be properly punished for what crimes he had committed over a year ago.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning came swiftly, but with the underlying tension of what had been discussed the night prior. Ai and Koi mewled and nuzzled their older brother, the silver fur of Ai sparkling with the morning dew and Koi’s black coat glittering like the night sky. Kenta rumbled to his siblings, ears folding back before he groomed them both a little bit, much to Koi’s hissing complaint. 

 

Shippo watched the exchange, reheating the leftovers from the night before and smiled as the two kittens were indeed a special sight. Kenta and most of their littermates looked like Kirara in their coloring, except with some minor unique differences to the black patterning to show individuality. Ai and Koi however are noticeably different with their coat colorings, but also their markings and eyes were significantly different. Ai had silver fur and her markings were more a royal blue instead of black, but the most stunning feature were her green eyes that out did Shippo’s own. Koi had black fur with deep violet markings and his eyes were a startling silver color ass he watched them.

 

Kagome and Rin’s voices filtered back from the path they had taken to the stream to wash up that morning, Sango following close behind them. The pair were discussing their lunch options and funding for this impromptu journey as Sango rubbed her cheeks in an effort in waking up fully before her flight back.

 

“Rin… I think we should be fine. We don’t have much, but with Shippo here and Ai & Koi, we have access to meat still. The money can mostly go to dry goods or a dry place to sleep. Not to mention I am a miko. I can work for pay at the villages we do stop at.” Kagome was trying to reason with the surprisingly frugal young woman after commenting on possibly stopping at a village for lunch today.

 

With their arrival Shippo stepped away from the cooking food and greeted them with a wave. “Welcome back you three. Breakfast is almost done.” He beamed, feeling proud of himself as he took advantage of their return to fix his ponytail after having slept on it. He still couldn’t go a full night without sleep, but he was determined to try his best as a guard since he was the only male in the group. Minus Koi.

 

“Ah thank you Shippo.” Kagome smiled warmly at her adopted son before taking a seat near the fire to continue cooking the meal. Her blue eyes watching Shippo curiously for it was odd to not be the one grooming him, another sign that he was maturing rapidly before her eyes.

 

Rin was packing the bags, grumbling about frivolous spending habits on her mother’s part. She had pulled out the coin purse and pursed her lips as she notice that Shippo had apparently slipped in a lot more coins during the night. The girl looked exasperated at how much, seeing a lot more gold coins than the smaller coins and lesser metals the bag had been modestly carrying. She shot a look at her kitsune brother who just laughed nervously while tying his hair back into it’s customary ponytail.

 

“I guess we can stop for lunch after all?” Shippo quipped and laughed as Rin blushed furiously red. “Hey now… save such a cute face for Kohaku okay?” The kit teased, his face cracking into a wide smile as she puffed her cheeks and attempted to throw something at him. Shippo merely laughed as he caught the spool of ribbons she had thrown before they went into the fire. He looked at the colors with a raised brow before pulling a yellow one off the spool.

 

Emerald eyes danced in mirth as he pounced Rin, earning a squeak of surprise from the young woman and the attentions of Kagome and Sango. They watched with a knowing ache as the kit tenderly tied Rin’s short hair with the yellow silk ribbon, mindful of his claws, before kissing her cheek in a brotherly manner. Only the older women caught the look of longing Shippo that had flittered across his face and felt a keen pain of the kit’s one sided love. 

 

“Shippo.” Rin sighed, shaking her head, looking a little bewildered before smiling in thanks and forgiving him for his teasing. “Fine… we can stop for lunch somewhere today.” She relented a little sourly before putting the money away and focusing her attentions on packing their camp neatly away.

 

Sango gave Kagome a look and the woman she called sister just sighed and shrugged. This was something she couldn’t interfere in since this triangle was one for Rin and the two boys to handle. However, she suspected Kohaku had already won the young woman’s heart and Shippo was a few decades to young to even be considered by Rin as a potential love interest. The demon slayer sighed as well for she wanted all three to be happy, but knew Kagome was right in not meddling in this matter.

 

The fire died just when Kagome declared that the meal was done heating up, scooping up the fried gelatinous mass of rice and broth from the stew out of one pan onto plates and then topping it with eggs and a little bit of salt. It didn’t seem appetizing on appearance’s sake alone, but the meal was oddly delicious and went down easily without weighing down their stomachs. The nekomata were given dried fish to eat and some of the stew liquids in small bowls as the miko hesitated to feed them something that felines might not stomach to well. Once everyone had their breakfast, she made sure to at least give the cats an egg each to make certain they were good.

 

Kenta purred in contentment, rough tongue licking Kagome’s cheek carefully as he transformed in a rapid swirl of heat and flame. Slender fingers smoothed over the cat’s cheek while Sango climbed onto his back with a soft grunt as age and unused muscles made themselves known to her. Shippo and Rin finished cleaning and packing the cookware and stood next to Kagome and looked up at their friend.

 

“I hate to go Kagome, but…”

 

“Sango. No feeling guilty for thinking about your family.” Kagome chided instantly, standing on her tip-toes to hug the woman tightly and kissing her cheek with a smile. “The kids need you more than me. Miroku and your son would be driven insane by those wild girls of yours.”

 

Sango flushed a soft pink and growled a little as her eyes narrowed. “You… you… you never cease to amaze me.” The demon slayer laughed warmly and happily at her closest friends, eyes sparkling in the rising sun with her mirth. “Be safe sister. We all will worry and pray for your safe return to us.”

 

“I in turn will pray that you and Miroku can find some peace of mind from your growing family.” Kagome smiled, stepping back and placing an arm around Rin’s and Shippo’s shoulders. The two were waving and shouting farewells up at Sango as Kenta started to tense up for his leap into the air. 

 

“Find Kohaku! He is East of here finishing a contract with a village!” She shouted, waving farewell as Kenta leapt skyward with a roar towards the West. They shouted back in agreements to her suggestion, waving as Shippo broke apart from the group and shapeshifted himself into a large winged fox for his family to ride upon.

 

The trio waited for Sango to have vanished from sight before they loaded up onto Shippo’s back, Ai and Koi in front of Rin and Kagome behind her. Once settled the kitsune yipped sharply before lunging forward, having to run for some speed before leaping into the sky much like the nekomata had. Kagome and Rin laughed, rubbing Shippo’s fur in delight as this form wasn’t the squishy pink ball he used to use for flight and just showed how far he had progressed.

 

The first few hours of the day passed in companionable silence before Kagome put up a barrier to lessen the chilling effects of the wind before resting her chin on Rin’s shoulder. The young woman blinked and instantly knew that Kagome had something she wanted to tell her and it made her stomach flip with the sudden nervousness that overcame her.

 

“Rin…” Kagome sighed softly, before taking the rest of the morning to have a deep felt heart to heart with her daughter as Shippo silently carried them Eastward.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

4 Days Later…

 

The small group had forgotten how hard travel could be as bodies began to ache and long for the comforts of home. Longing for the nicer meals that could be cooked with more variation on ingredients and the comfort of soft bedding to sleep upon. Only the nekomata seemed to fare well for the past 4 days, but mostly because they either slept or were given free rides on Rin and Kagome’s shoulders.

 

Grumbling about just wanting a chance to rest and eat a hot meal they didn’t have to cook, Shippo and Kagome managed to guilt Rin into another lunch they would have to pay for as they were nearing the village Kohaku and Kirara were supposed to be working. The dust from travel in air and on land showed on their faces as they entered the small establishment not too far from their main goal for the day. The small shack had delicious aromas wafting through the air and the tables were full of people waiting for the meals or enjoying them still.

 

The kitsune took the form of a young human male close to Kagome’s age in appearance so they wouldn’t draw too much attention to themselves. He eyed the prices along the wall for the various meals and nodded his head to the waiting women who sighed happily. The place wasn’t too expensive for their travel purse and all three selected from the cheapest three options before sitting down at a table.

 

They didn’t talk much, ordering food and drinks from the hostess and settled on listening to the conversations in the small eatery. Most seemed to be some local farmers that did well financially, stopping to eat and discuss the coming harvest and the rest were all kinds of travelers heading mostly on pilgrimages to other cities. News was exchanged between travelers about the roads and other dangers relevant to keep safe travels, but rumors were also a hot ticket topic of interest.

 

Kagome was enjoying her yakitori when she heard a discussion that made her hesitate in taking a second bite. At the bar area of the small restaurant sat two road weary men, one looking like a wandering monk and the other appeared to be a ronin.

 

“I’m telling ya friend… the East isn’t safe. Especially in the area the demons call Awa.” The ronin grumbled, knocking back a saucer of sake before turning to look at the monk. “There’s a new demon lord running the place now. An Inuyokai like that Lord Sesshomaru fella.”

 

Rin’s eyes widened as she paused in her meal as well, ears straining to pick up the little bit of gossip. The kit was the only one who kept eating, but the expression on his face let Kagome know that he had heard the conversation as well and probably better than they could. She slowly resumed eating, while keeping her attention on the two men.

 

“Really? I have been hearing some disturbing rumors of late, but nothing quite like that. It would seem the Lady Kage has been killed then. Too bad, she was a good leader despite being a yokai.” The monk shook his head sadly before sipping at his tea carefully. “Wait… Awa… isn’t that where that half breed died?”

 

The ronin looked confused for a second, before he nodded his head vigorously. Kagome felt her heart leap to her throat and the meal turn to ash in her mouth. “Yeah… that was a year ago I think. I think that new lord I talked about is what killed him too.” The ronin frowned, pouring another cup of sake as he seemed a little puzzled with this. “Inuyasha… right? The one that killed that horrible… Naraku right?”

 

The monk nodded his head. “The very same.”

 

“Damn shame. Despite being a hanyou… I hear he wasn’t a bad fella. I would have liked to meet him once…” The ronin smirked, hand going to the hilt of his sword. “A nice sparring match would have been real fun… especially if he used that Tessaiga sword.”

 

The pair went quiet at this and the small family tried to finish their meals in time with the two travelers. Kagome was pale and making the two kids nervous about her health and her ability to handle this trip. Hot meals were finished before they turned cold and Shippo tilted his head to indicate that the two travelers were also done with their food.

 

“Oh. Before I forget… I have another rumor to share. Probably a new one for your ears.” The monk spoke first, making the ronin pause with a frown before giving the other man his full attention. “You mentioned Lord Sesshomaru earlier before our meal. I believe he has come to the East for some reason, probably because of this new lord you spoke of.”

 

“So… he’s been spotted out here huh?” The ronin looked worried about this news as he stared at the monk’s face. “That can’t be good…” He murmured, thumbing his chin in thought and shaking his head. “It's hard to keep track of all these yokai lords and nonsense when our own lords are hell bent on world conquest these days.” He growled in irritation, “Where was he last seen…?”

 

Silence as the monk shifted uneasily with a frown. “Awa. He was seen at the outskirts of Awa South of here about a week ago.”

 

Rin gasped, slapping the table in her haste to stand up and drawing the men's’ attention to their table. Kagome blinked before grabbing Rin and pulling her back to her seat and apologizing. “Sorry good sirs. We didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but we found all this unrest to be a cause of concern for us.” The miko had bowed deeply to the pair who just watch with surprise on their faces.

 

“A miko.” The ronin stammered out before looking puzzled at the children she seemed to be traveling with.

 

The monk on the other hand was looking straight at Shippo with a knowing gleam in his eyes. The kitsune just smiled and waved as that gleam and the faint scent he caught a whiff of put him at ease. The monk was another fox in disguise like him and as such didn’t have to fear for his life or his family’s life.

 

“Priestess-sama… calm down.” The monk smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop bowing to them. “There is no harm in listening to our gossip mongering.” 

 

She felt the faintest flicker of yoki from the monk and snapped back to her senses, looking up at him with a relieved smile. “Oh… thank you kindly. We are heading to Awa for these two have family out there they have to be reunited with.” Her mind raced for a quick explanation on why a miko traveled alone with two children in tow and no protection.

 

The ronin barked out a laugh and instantly became relaxed at her hasty speech and explanations. “It's fine my dear. Keep them close, but you should mostly be fine. Children have been going missing from Awa of late… and I’d hate for that to happen to one such as you.”

 

Kagome flushed, still not used to overly flirty men like that ronin in this time. She found soldiers like him were more bawdy than anyone else and they always left her cheeks flaming with their borderline indecent remarks. She kept Rin at her back and shielded from the male eyes for her protection, just in case they were followed on their way to the village.

 

The men just smiled, delighting in the shy smile she had graced them with, getting lost in her beauty before refocusing their attention. “Miko… young ones… please do be careful on your travels. Just remember to pay heed to these rumors, but don’t foolishly believe them fully.” The monk spoke, paying the bill for himself before leaving the building. The ronin followed suit, waving a farewell to the trio before following behind the monk’s footsteps.

 

The tension left their group before Rin pulled out the coins to pay for their meals and hurriedly pushed them out of the place. “Come on… he was near Awa. We have to hurry!” The girl had grown impatient with the desire to find the daiyoukai lord, making Kagome laugh a little as she heeded the demands a little bit.

 

“Patience Rin… we can only go so fast.” She chided lightly, blinking as a furred head poked out of her haori and blinked green eyes at her. Ai looked fluffy from the slight static of her clothed confinement, making annoyed sounds as she struggled to freedom from her hiding place. Koi was doing the same out of Rin’s clothing, but much more quietly.

 

“She’s right Rin. We need to see if Kohaku and Kirara are still in that village.” He commented, suppressing his jealousy as that name brought some control over Rin’s haste. The young fox demon pushed ahead of the pair, discreetly sniffing the breeze for any sign of Rin’s love interest and the kitten’s mother.

 

Haste nipped at their heels when it was confirmed that the duo at least had been near by the village. Rin was eager to see Kohaku and Kagome desired a little extra protection for Rin as she was starting to feel an incessant tugging in her mind to return home. The two children raced down the road, laughing as they taunted and teased each other to make the trip go by faster. Ai and Koi found themselves in Kagome’s arms as she trailed after them.

 

It wasn’t a long trek to the village and it seemed they barely made it on time for the young demon slayer was talking to what appeared to be the village head by the main well. Kirara was sitting at his feet in her small form, listening with twitching ears as the two men exchanged words and a coin purse was lifted and passed into Kohaku’s waiting hand.

 

“KOHAKU!” Rin shouted his name from across the village, beaming in delight to have been able to catch the boy before he completed his contract. She ran full speed towards him, crying as she flew into his outspread arms with wild abandonment and into a kiss. Kohaku spun on his heel to burn off her extra momentum and fought to keep them upright as she tackled him. He laughed against her lips, lowering her to her feet as he turned that wild kiss into one filled with the tenderness and love he had for this wild girl.

 

“Rin… what are you doing here?” He asked when he pulled back, arms around her waist and looking down at her with surprise still on his face. The elder watching the pair with a twinkle in his eyes at the young love before him, smiling as he turned to see Kagome and Shippo nearing the pair with welcoming smiles on their faces. Ai and Koi running over to the nekomata at the demon slayer’s feet with tails twitching in excitement.

 

“We’re looking for you. We’ve decided to head to Awa… the rumors of a demon has Kagome and I concerned.” She left their reasons vague on purpose, but he could read her unspoken words and nodded his head at what hadn’t been said out in the open.

 

“I see… I was about to head there myself, but…” He looked to the elder with a nervous smile on his face.

 

The elder laughed and nodded his head. “Yes you may all stay the night here and in my home.” He pointed to the decently sized home he once lived in with his family before they died or grew up and away. “Share some stories over the evening meal and keep this old man company. You can leave in the morning.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

3 Days Later…

 

The group got Kohaku up to speed the day after they left that elder’s village. Shippo was relieved for Kirara’s assistance in lightening his burden as Rin and Kohaku rode upon her back and Shippo carried Kagome, the kittens, and their luggage on his for he was now stronger than the other feline. The next few days were spent sharing what rumors they had heard and the concerns that it seemed they might be getting lead to Awa through a subtle manipulation.

 

The closer they got to Awa’s borders, the more intense Kagome’s anxiousness grew. Her intuition was screaming at her to turn around, but she had to keep going. Pain of the loss of Inuyasha spurred her to continue traveling to Awa despite the desire to flee back to Edo for some reason. She began to feel like this was for nothing as she had yet to sense Sesshomaru’s youki anywhere, exhausting herself even in the effort to find some small trace of him.

 

Mid-morning on the third day eased some of her fears about a false trail. She felt two strong pulses of heavy youki coming from far ahead of where they were flying. She frowned as they were both that of Inuyoukai, but one was so foreign to her senses. However, the one made her cry in relief for Rin as she knew immediately that the other one came from Sesshomaru.

 

“RIN!” She shouted over the wind towards Kirara’s passengers. “I felt him just now!! He’s somewhere… there!” She shouted, pointing in the distance with a little confidence, towards a castle nestled proudly atop a large hill and overlooking the lands it protected. The youki had faded and she wasn’t sure which pulse came from the castle, but it would be a start for them to search for the missing Western Lord.

 

The pair atop Kirara nodded their heads as they followed Kagome’s pointing finger to see the castle of some lord peeking barely above the trees surrounding it. There was silence as Shippo seemed to be rumbling in communication with Kirara before the pair began a slow descent into the forest, landing smoothly and off loading before shifting back to their proper forms.

 

“We should go on foot.” Shippo explained as Kagome and the other humans were a touch confused on why they had landed so far away. “If the rumors are true… they would be suspicious of you if you showed up with demons in your party.” He stopped, frowning as he looked at the three nekomata before rolling his eyes, his tails swishing in great annoyance before dropping as he sighed. “Okay… mostly if they see a fox like me.”

 

Kagome pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek with a smile before nodding in understanding. It was better to avoid the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ nature of terrified humans in this day and age. The trip would get them to the castle gates by nightfall which may work in their favor for at least being treated to a nice bath and warm bed to sleep in. Exhausted, they did indeed arrive when they postulated and looked at the guarded gate they had stopped outside of.

 

Kohaku moved forward to speak to the guards who watched them with thinly veiled hostility. The demon slayer tried to charm the man into sending for his master, claiming his sister and this priestess desired a place to sleep for the night and hoped his lord would be so kind as to lend them a room. At first the guard seemed cold to the begging, moving to push Kohaku back when Rin suddenly gave a cry and clutched her stomach, panting heavily and working up a sweat.

 

Kagome hastily rushed to Rin’s side, real concern on her features as she fussed. Only to see that devilish glint in the girl’s eyes and suppressed a smile in awe for her acting skills. The guard looked panicked as Kagome ran a hand over her belly with a frown and dabbed at Rin’s forehead with a sleeve. “Tsk tsk. I thought you still weren’t well girl.” She snapped, scolding her for having ignored prior advice to rest, eyes cold and hard while she pressed a hand carefully to her stomach. “You need to rest…”

 

Sharp blue eyes pinned the guard as a cross miko stomped towards him and pushed Kohaku aside. “Notify your lord at once! A young woman needs his kindness and generosity right now or she might sicken and die!”

 

Rin groaned again, sounding more pained as tears started down her cheeks. Kagome whipped to ‘help’ ease the discomfort as the guard vanished behind the gate. “I will inform Yoshizane-sama!” He barked in fear, leaving them outside and waiting. 

 

Time passed and Rin revealed it was her time and giving into the pain of the cramps helped her fake the pain. A red lip was bitten lightly under her upper teeth as Kagome should have actually insisted on a slower pace just in case, knowing how painful a younger woman’s flowering time could be. They waited ten minutes before the gate was opened and servants came rushing out to usher them inside. It was a frenzy of activity before things settled, Rin laying in a room with Shippo and Kohaku keeping guard with the cats, faces full of worry and concern.

 

Kagome sat making tea with a cold scowl on her face, trying to keep up the appearance of an irked priestess dealing with foolish patients in case the lord should visit. A knock came from the shoji screen to their room, making her pause before getting up to open the screen and gasping at the man waiting behind it.  

 

He was good looking for his age, appearing to be in his mid thirties, with his hair tied in the traditional top knot. He sported some facial hair around his mouth, peppered with a few strands of white, just like the hair by his temples. Black eyes looked in shocked sapphires, the corners creased from squinting into the sun over battlefields and troops, showing the glimmer of a fierce pride and a thirst for power. His mouth was thin with a look of concern on his features, a slender brow raising up as he just stared at Kagome expectantly.

 

Gasping loudly she dropped to her knees and bowed formally before him. “You must be Lord Yoshizane, I am sorry for my rudeness! I never expected for you to come to meet us.” As she pressed her forehead into the tatami, she felt a small pulse of youki from within the castle and bit back a growl of frustration. They were in enemy territory now… and she had no way of alerting the others just yet.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

‘ _ Meetings are terribly boring.’ _ Mused Inu-kimi as she kept her bored gaze trained on the eleven demons sharing the room with her. Voices spat back and forth concerns for the Western territories as Lord Sesshomaru hadn’t been seen in his home court for over a year now. More voices argued that she was more than capable of running the lands as Inu-no-taisho’s former mate until Sesshomaru would return.

 

Carefully she kept her expression cold and calm, wanting to frown at this bickering as though she wasn’t sitting above them in the room at the moment. Delicate claws tapped on the armrest of her chair as she felt her patience growing thin. The past two weeks had been a political nightmare in the Western Lands and with it her concerns deepened. Sesshomaru was not a loving son and she wasn’t a really loving mother, but that didn’t mean she lacked fear over her son’s well being as his mother at this moment.

 

Her mind flashed to the death of her former mate leading into massive upheaval and chaos for herself and Sesshomaru. Tirelessly they worked to maintain their hold on the lands, fighting for what seemed like centuries, before bringing control to the West once more. She couldn’t bear to see such chaos befall her son’s lands once more for all that fighting had twisted him into an even colder creature during those years. 

 

“Inu-kimi-sama!” A voice brought her attention to the room, frowning as golden eyes flickered to look at the owner to it. The owner was Lord Makoto, a simple neko-yokai that oversaw the Eastern half of the Western lands, an area they called Kansai. Sesshomaru over saw this territory and the island of Shikoku which was where his base of operations was located. Each larger area was split into smaller sections with their own lords and every last one was present here.

 

“Yes, Lord Makoto?” She crooned with a faint smile tugging at her rouged lips before a fan snapped open to hide them, but her eyes still held that gleam of mischievousness as she plotted how to remind him of her station.

 

Yellow eyes narrowed, the black stripe along his upper eyelids fully visible as he quickly snapped them shut to control his temper. His face was made of sharp angles and not a very pleasing appearance like some other lords she knew of, deep lines showed he frowned more often in his life than he ever smiled. Makoto had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, much like the previous ruler of these lands and it made her heart ache slightly. Thin black lines on his cheeks looked like whiskers and she found his daiyoukai markings very unappealing as it reflected his harsh nature in her eyes.

 

“Inu-kimi-sama. Please… for the sake of our lands pay attention.” The feline scowled and made it hard for her keep her cold appearance. 

 

Her fan snapped shut as she swiftly stood from her seat, pulling her fur close as she narrowed her eyes a fraction at him. “Lord Makoto. I shouldn’t have to remind you of your station.” She snapped, stepping down from the throne and to the table where the other lords and ladies sat in silence. Their eyes were focused on her with fear and respect as she was not a force to be trifled with. The neko stammered, flushing darkly before bowing in apology to his mistress.

 

“I have sat here for the past week, growing bored as all of you talk in damned circles about the recent upset of the Eastern territories. Droning on about old ways that haven’t been followed in centuries or bickering over the potential routes my son would take in protecting these lands.” The demoness stopped at the head of the table, peering down at the map of the country that had been commissioned a few years ago. It skillfully showed the borders of every province, region, and the Cardinal Lands and was the best gift she had given to her son since she revived that young human girl.

 

“You forget yourselves… we know our enemy. We know where he came from, even if we don’t know the full extent of why he is here… we do know one thing.” She tapped a claw on the location of Sesshomaru’s castle before moving to tap another on Awa province. “The Black Dog wants conquest not just of our lands.” Her other hand tossed a shimmering powder into the air above the map, watching as it landed on the land of Nihon. “He wants full control over the entire land.”

 

The room was still as it was starting to sink in and she smiled inwardly as she was getting them to wisen up a little bit and to stop the panic from before. “What we should do,” the powder shifted to the Southern Territories and on the Northern ones, glimmering brightly with hope and promise, “is stop worrying about our lack of my son. We should be working to secure alliances before the Black Dog takes over more than Awa. Prove he wasn’t wrong in trusting you to rule intelligently while he is unavailable.”

 

The room filled with murmurs as the demons and demonesses in the rooms conferred with each other. Lord Makoto had pulled the rulers of his provinces to start dictating on speaking with the lords in Chugoku. Golden eyes watched him before she glanced at the four yokai that made up the provinces of Shikoku. It was an interesting bunch her son had placed into power, making her think of the Cardinal Divine Beasts as she noted their species. Aoi, a female azure dragon in control of the Eastern province Tokushima. Satoru, a male turtle mated to a snake lead the Northern province Kagawa. Tsubasa, a female basan resided in Ehime, the Southern province. Lastly and most curiously, Sesshomaru had elected a foreign male tiger yokai, Raiden to lead Kochi, the Western province.

 

“Aoi and Raiden, I want you both to head to the Northern parts of Kyuushu and speak with Lord Kaito since he is the Southern Lord. Entreaty him to a proper alliance, but be careful. I’ve sensed the Black Dog might not be our only enemy to these lands of late. My deceased husband made many enemies in his youth.” She warned the pair before looking to the remaining two demons. “Satoru and Tsubasa. Go North to find Lord Ryota or Lady Kasumi. Kasumi is the better choice, but Ryota is the Northern Lord. We need allies before the East can gain strength for conquest.”

 

The four demons nodded and left the room in haste. The Western Lady stayed behind, feeling uneasy as she hoped Jaken had found Inuyasha and his group for the half-breed should be more than capable of finding her son. War was on the horizon and she desperately prayed that it wouldn’t come to pass.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Nothing made sense. Pain flooded his vision, throbbed in his ears, as only instinct kept him moving forward. A far off part of him commented that he had been wandering in circles for the past six months, but it was finally starting to sink in as something seemed to fit into place within his mind.

 

He growled as he tried to shake the powerful instincts that had been keeping him alive, getting flashes back of the events leading up to, something. Frustration boiled within him as he had to get to somewhere… the girl waited for him. Recognition as a face flashed in his mind of a growing young girl into a young woman. Ward. His ward. He needed to see her, to make sure she was happy and knowing a certain human boy… the boy wanted to make her his but wanted this one’s permission first.

 

Weakness flooded him for a second, like had been for the past week as he went to run a clawed hand through his hair only to come into contact with a terrifying wound. How could he be alive with a wound like this? The one should be dead as fingers probed the deep long furrows from razor sharp claws. Felt something that shouldn’t normally be touched and vomit rose sharply up his throat in response.

 

Attacked. Something managed to wound him with an attack that should have been fatal, yet he lived. He frowned, puzzled on just what on earth could harm him? This one is the strongest youkai across all territories, yet something had maimed him so horribly that he had to survive mostly on pure instinct.

 

Fingertips pulled back, covered in sticky old blood as flesh resumed knitting back together. Increasing in it’s speed as his mind became more and more aware of his current state of being. Memories would flash in his mind of some dog eared hanyou, a rag tag group that crossed his path so many times. The girl that is his ward. An image of sparkling blue eyes looking into his with a knowing smirk on sakura colored lips as she grabbed a silk sleeve. Miko.

 

He frowned as she flashed into his mind again with the loud hanyou, giving him kisses as a kit and his ward played in front of them. Aware that he watched the gentle loving gestures from a distance and was perplexed at the emotions stirring within him. A fang pierced his bottom lip as the memory brought an ache to his chest and confusion to his thoughts. Another memory of her holding the girl… Rin? Holding Rin in her arms, showering her with kisses as she chased away bad memories that plagued the ward’s dreams into nightmares.

 

He growled as names came and went and he continued to wander, trying to pull more himself out of the pull of raw instinct as he youki surged to speed up the healing process.

 

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was researching how I wanted to the yokai ‘political’ hierarchy to be. (?)  Meaning I was looking into so many different kinds of yokai and then to name each lord and lady for the territories they are in charge of. I doubt all will appear, but I do know a few will and most are simply animal-based yokai sadly. Basan btw, are like a fake phoenix/vermillion bird. There is a Center Point ruler that the Cardinal Lords report to, but due to the wars of Sengoku Jidai that lord isn’t in the country currently and his fill in is too busy with the Emperor.


	5. Too Much Trust

Too Much Trust Ch 4.

 

Kagome frowned, head still down as she tentatively reached out with her reiki towards that youki and recoiled in alarm as it was so full of malice it burned. She gasped softly, feeling a gnawing pain in her belly from the emotions a smaller source of youki carried and wanted to alleviate that pain. The larger energy is one of the pulses that brought them here, but the other one still felt canine in origin. Whoever Lord Yoshizane was she knew one thing, he couldn't be trusted. Another pulse of the foreign youki caused her head to snap up, eyes wide with a sudden surge of terror as she got a sharp taste of the power behind it.  _ ‘Something is horribly wrong about this place. We shouldn't stay here too long.’ _

 

The Lord was watching her, a smirk on his face that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her senses were on high alert now, seeking any polite reason to leave with her children and Kohaku in one piece. “Good eye priestess. Yes, I am the Lord of this castle and oversee the territory of Awa, well the human part at least.” Those black eyes flashed with a hunger for more power and the miko turned to look at Rin on the futon.

 

“I now demand to know who you are miko.” A large hand lifted as a finger pointed at Shippo who looked stressed with his nostrils flaring. The kit was reacting to Kagome’s scent and emotions and let his disguise slip a little as his tails thwacked hard against the tatami. “ That is most certainly a kitsune in my home… are all of you demons?” A thick brow rose at the question, eyeing the group threateningly as a hand moved to the swords at his hip.

 

Fear for her adopted son spurred Kagome to her feet and in front of the human Lord. Her eyes ablaze with the fierceness of a mother protecting her young, startling the Lord enough that he took a step back. A warm light wrapped itself around the group in a barrier as the miko let out a threatening growl. Her gaze focused in on the hand holding the hilt of the sword as she spoke, “Unhand your sword my Lord or else I shall be forced to harm you in defense of these children.” Her voice was loud and firm with the suppressed cackle of her mounting power, flicking her eyes to his in a silent command.

 

Annoyance fluttered across the Lord’s expression as he looked at the woman before him. She was most certainly a priestess and a powerful one at that for even he could feel the sharp zing of power against his flesh, but that meant she couldn't really harm him with her priestess powers. Yet, he felt a need creep along his spine to back down from the small woman in front of him. Fingers uncurled from the hilt as his mind raced on how to proceed with this situation, face hard with the concentration he put to this moment. Slowly he lowered his hand back to his side and laughed loudly. The slow movement pulled Kagome from her protective stance, smoothing herself out and dropping the barrier.

 

“Now that you are no longer threatening my charges, I can answer your question my lord.” A beaming smile broke out over her face as she placed delicate yet callused hands to her chest, introducing them all properly. “My name is Higurashi, Kagome. My charges are,” a finger pointed first to her adopted son, “Shippo, the kitsune. Rin and finally Kohaku.” She left out the nekomata who had taken to hiding inside Shippo’s mass of tails at the moment. “Rin is feeling too unwell to continue our travel to the coast, so we sought refuge in your hospitality. Thank you.” Her slender body bent into a less formal bow to show her gratitude in allowing them inside the castle.

 

Lord Yoshizane followed her finger as she introduced the small group, a calculating gleam in his eyes that had all of them stiffening. “You are welcome Higurashi-san. These are perilous times and most would say it is unwise to let in strangers these days.” His stance broke as he turned on his heel to leave, pausing in the threshold before looking over his shoulder. “Dinner will be brought to you. If you require it, a servant will direct you to the baths to clean up after the meal.” 

 

His words and tone spoke of that for expected generosity, but Kagome could read the man's body language and aura a little better than most. Lord Yoshizane Satomi was holding back something he wanted to say to them. She pondered if it was going to be offensive while thanking the nobleman and turning back to the group. There was tension in the room as all eyes were on her and they waited for no additional ears to be listening in. A movement from Shippo and a nod let her know when it was safe to breath and voice her concerns.

 

“We’re not safe here.” She said first, getting down to their level and close to make sure nothing was picked up by bored ears. “Sesshomaru isn’t in this castle, but I sense… 9 different demons in this place.” The younger trio looked a little alarmed, but determined expressions quickly covered that shock as they listened to Kagome speak. “We need to play it safe… stay for a few days for Rin to ‘recover’ and leave without rushing out of here.” They nodded in agreement.

 

Kohaku fisted a hand against his thigh, his whole body tense with the worry that they may not be able to bow out respectfully. He looked into the warm and loving eyes of Rin as she placed a hand on his knee and brought him a small bit of comfort and reminded him that he was also a demon slayer. If push came to shove, at least the three of them would be able to fight against the enemy and let Rin escape to safety. The demon slayer smiled and placed his hand over hers and just nodded his head slightly, “We can do this.”

 

Shippo’s nostrils flared a little as he turned his head away from the tender moment and looked at Kagome. His emerald eyes did little to hide his unease in staying in such a dangerous position when even a miko, demon slayer, and a normal human might not stand a chance against whatever demon owned a youki that rivaled Sesshomaru’s own power. A soft set of mewls within his tails shifted his attention to the nekomata and seemed to converse with them about the game plan of waiting this out.

 

“Let’s just enjoy what we can of this evening and go to sleep.” Kagome spoke up, wanting to ease up the mood of the room. After all it wasn’t everyday that they got to eat and bathe within a lord’s castle.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_ The Next Day… _

 

Rin woke the next morning and was greeted with Kagome holding a cup of tea and a small paper packet of medicine. She placed a hand to her abdomen and raised a brow to Kagome before taking the packet of medicine, slipping the fine powder into her mouth before quickly snatching the cup of warm tea and knocking it back quickly. She shuddered and stuck out her tongue and made a face at the bitter bite of the powder. She looked over and saw Shippo was conversing with Yoshizane about something as Kohaku played with the nekomata with a stiffness that let her know the young man was still tense.

 

“Yuck.” She commented, draining the rest of the cup before handing it back to Kagome. The miko leaned over and pressed the back of her hand to her cheeks and forehead before tutting under her breath with a soft smile. 

 

“Sorry… I would have sweetened it…” The woman smiled and just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Rin just sighed and repeated the movements before giggling softly. “The Lord has invited us to breakfast with him this morning and a tour of the castle grounds. It seems we intrigue him and he wants to impress us a bit before you are well and we resume our travels.” Blue eyes were sparkling in amusement at this offer, but a coldness hide deep in those jewels showed that the miko was still tense about being in this place.

 

“It’s ok.” Rin replied and seemed to ponder a bit, putting on a show of still feeling a touch unwell. It was slightly true as her cycle was brutal because of the traveling, but it wasn’t an intolerable pain. “Breakfast huh? And a tour… I would like to see some of the gardens if anything.” The girl beamed and was excited to see some pretty flowers at least in the garden. As she spoke the Lord had left their room and Shippo came to stand next to them. 

 

“A servant will wait for us to get ready and lead us to where the Lord is breaking his fast. So I recommend getting dressed, cleaned up, and enjoying another good meal.” The fox smirked, tails swishing as he hadn’t fixed his galmor to appear human just yet. When the women nodded their heads he turned and grabbed Kohaku and pulled him behind the screen to allow them to dress in peace.

 

It took some time for everyone to get ready as they whirled around the room for various needs before finally asking the servant to lead them to the room they would be eating in. It was a short walk down the hall, heading towards the front entrance before stopping at the door to the room. They walked inside to find the Lord sitting and waiting patiently for his guests, looking up with a grin  on his face as they filed into the room. Taking their seats after bowing and greeting Yoshizane with the respect due his station, the group chatted with the lord amiably.

 

Servants came in carrying trays of food for all of them. A simple meal, but still better than any trail rations they had remaining. Kagome looked at Yoshizane, setting down her chopsticks after eating her fill, and asked, “So, my lord, I hear we will be touring your home today? Rin is most curious about your gardens. She always had a fondness for flowers.”

 

“Ah. Yes, that is my plan.” He laughed, pushing his emptied tray away and drinking his tea. “As for my gardens… I hear that I have one of the best in the region. I hope they meet the young lady’s expectations now.” The emptied cup was set onto the tray as he looked to Rin with glittering amusement on his features before it shifted to one of concern for her. “Are you certain you are well enough for a tour today?”

 

Rin blushed a little bit and looked down at her uneaten portion of food. “Yes. Sometimes a light walk is always nice… keep the body from becoming too comfortable.” She smiled softly and resumed eating the rest of her breakfast. Distracted fingers were rubbing Koi’s cheeks for the kitten was in her lap.

 

When everyone finished eating , passing time in more idle conversation that strategically didn’t reveal much about anyone in the room, they filed out and followed Yoshizane as he gave them a tour of the rooms. They did learn that the castle has been standing for a long time and had some history to it as they were given interesting stories about certain rooms and even some important visitors. Shippo and Kohaku looked bored through all of this and even Rin found her mind wandering as the lord droned about this room or that object. Only Kagome appeared to be keeping her mind sharp and focused on the wanderings, internalizing the layout of the castle should they need to make a hasty escape at any moment.

 

It was nearing midday when they were finally brought to the gardens and Rin came to life. She exclaimed in excitement at the bright and happy colors of the flowers, the nekomata following her with excited mewls. Kohaku watched after them as Yoshizane let the group break apart to wander the garden, leading Shippo and Kagome to the pavilion by the pond where lunch was waiting for them all. Kagome took a seat and Shippo excused himself to let the others know where the midday meal would be taking place.

 

“I must admit my lord, these gardens are indeed a breathtaking sight.” She brushed her hair back into place behind her ears as the day was nice and warm and causing it to become wild and untamed as the day progressed. “Rin is enjoying herself and looking really good today after the gentle walking. We may be able to leave tomorrow my lord.” She dipped her head and smiled warmly at him, indicating that they didn’t wish to tread too long upon his hospitality.

 

However, the man was looking at her with a hunger she wasn’t expecting to see on his face. She frowned slightly, but the hungering expression vanished and the man started to frown heavily with a concern that she could tell was false. “Ah. There is no rush for you to leave my dear miko. Let the girl recover from her ailments fully before you resume travel. Having guests is no burden to me and mine.” He was smiling, but Kagome felt an intense pull at her chest to flee this place and now. 

 

Her mind raced, trying to find a gentle way to deny his offer, but couldn’t find one right away. “Ah… but…” She trailed off, looking across the pond to where the three kids were playing. That feeling was rolling through her, an instinct demanding that she leave this place now or else she will regret the decision to stay. “I insist my lord. I have made promises that I intend to keep for the sake of family.” She was serious, looking at him with an intensity that demanded he respect her wishes in allowing them to leave the next day.

 

Yoshizane looked mildly annoyed at her insistence to leave next morning, a heat of anger flashing in those dark eyes as he stood from his seat abruptly. He opened his mouth to speak, but a servant came to his side. They conversed so quietly she couldn’t hear a single word, but that unease grew. As she politely waited she came to a realization. The youki she felt in the castle was gone, but not in a natural manner. This made her frown, looking out back to the castle with a blank face as she focused on reaching out her senses to find that youki, but was met with nothing in response.

 

The matter was quickly dropped when the others rejoined them at the pavilion, Shippo picking up the muted anxiety in Kagome’s scent and was having issues sitting still while eating, constantly flicking a glance to her face. He could tell something was bothering his mother and he had a very strong feeling it was the lord of the castle that had her set on edge. The corners of his lips twitched as he fought to suppress a frown, letting out a startled yip when fingers touched his arm. 

 

“Sorry Shippo!” Kagome sounded alarmed and he just looked at her in mute shock before a red blush bloomed across his face. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you would be staying here or going back to the rooms?”

 

Confusion. Eyes darted quickly to assess the space around him and realized that something was said that had them concerned for him. He frowned and tilted his head to the side before shaking his head. “Why? I should be fine with you guys.”

 

Confusion looked back at him and Rin turned to Kohaku with a look of concern on her face. Kagome leaned closer and sighed. “Lord Yoshizane wants to show us his prized hounds. He claims that he is more known for his hounds than his gardens. You being…” She trailed off, hand making some vague motions as the other one slightly tightened its grip in a silent plea for him to go to the rooms.

 

“Oh! Sorry… I must have missed that.” He laughed, the kitsune rubbing the back of his head before bowing to Yoshizane in apology. “If it wouldn’t trouble you my lord, I humbly request that you let me retire to our rooms for the rest of the day.

 

A nod was given in response to the request and they settled to eat a more lavish meal and a good heavy one for until dinner time. When they finished Shippo left for the room, carrying well fed nekomata in his arms, giving Kagome one last look before Yoshizane ushered them to the kennels to show off his dogs. They looked well cared for and a special set of 8 seemed more well treated than the rest, but something was sitting heavy in the miko’s chest as she looked into the eyes of the dogs as they looked back at her in expectation.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day came and the group sadly found themselves unable to leave as a storm from off the coast made flight and road travel hazardous, even for demons. Lord Yoshizane Satomi proved to be a very gracious host, feeding and entertaining the group for the extra day Kagome had not planned on being there. Her prayers for the rain to stop went unanswered as the day passed without it showing signs of letting up. Shippo and the nekomata grew restless that night and told Kagome something was wrong about the storm and it didn’t seem natural anymore.

 

The third day came and still the storm raged outside the castle walls. Kagome felt a growing sense of panic clawing at her chest as she could finally pick up the sweet scent of a powerful youki behind the winds and rain. The morning wasn’t pleasant either as Lord Yoshizane was growing forward in his advancements towards Kagome, ignoring her station as a miko blatantly and offensively so. What made it worse was he kept comparing her to his dead daughter and was poorly hiding attempts to try and woo her as well.

 

Shippo could sense her irritation and managed to convey this to Rin and Kohaku, subtly pulling them into a game of hanafuda to pass the time and provide Kagome a chance to breathe. It was the afternoon when the storm finally was letting up and the clouds allowed the sun to shine through and to the land below. The chance to leave had come too late in the day, knowing the pushy Lord wasn’t going to let them leave so close to nightfall, the miko almost growled in sharp irritation.

 

Stillness.

 

Everyone tensed as silence and stillness fell upon the group, except for the sounds of footsteps coming down the main hall. Reiki surged through Kagome’s body in reflex as she felt a powerful youki heading towards where they were playing their game. Shippo’s nostrils flared as he smelt blood and power coming from the demon that walked so slowly towards them. Kohaku had moved in front of Rin, eyes on the door to the room, sensing there would be a fight. The nekomata sat next to Kirara, fur on end and growling low.

 

The door slid open and Kagome could only stare at the demon that looked into the room, one hand on the door and the other carrying someone’s head as it dripped blood onto the floor. In a fluid motion the head sailed through the air and landed at Yoshizane’s feet and the lord smiled a cold smile as he looked at the face still etched in terror. “I see you have killed the enemy general that was trying to take what is mine.”

 

The demon towered over them all with his presence and even his height, standing at what Kagome thought had to be six feet or higher. Long and thick hair reached to lightly brush against male hips, the strands glossy in the flickering flames that had provided light during the dark storm. The clawed hand covered and blood rose up towards his face and a tongue licked the red liquid from his flesh. A single dark red stripe elegantly curved along a strong wrist and cold silver eyes looked straight at Kagome. The other hand moved to adjust the black silk robes he wore, the hems and shoulders showing a crest that looked like a sun, but what drew her eyes were the facial markings, single red stripes curving along aristocratic cheekbones and the same crest settled on the demon’s brow.

 

Blue eyes snapped to follow that black fur pelt wrapped around this demon’s left shoulder and her only thought was that it was like meeting a different Sesshomaru. The dark aura around this demon however told her this was something much more dangerous than the Western Lord had even been, at least towards her and Inuyasha. The clothing she noted wasn’t Japanese at all however, seeing more of a Chinese influence in his clothing and she truly began to wonder just who the hell this daiyoukai really was.

 

“A deal was made human.” His voice was deep and sent chills through the group for it was rich and heavy with power. Those cold silver eyes were focused on the lord now as the demon walked further into the room and shut the door. Seemingly ignoring Kagome and the others before crossing to the doors that led out to the garden.

 

Yoshizane laughed, it sounded nervous yet cold to the core as he stood from where he had been sitting and reading some scrolls. “I haven’t forgotten the terms my lord. You may take what you desire from my home.” Those dark eyes flickered to Kagome and a malicious smile cracked the mask the Lord had been wearing these past three days. “The miko of the Shikon no Tama.”

 

Chaos erupted as all three of her children and the three cats rushed to protect Kagome. Men flooded down the halls and surrounded them within the room. The stranger just smirked at the pathetic attempt of the children to protect Kagome, vanishing from sight as he lunged forward. Cries erupted, a flash of white light as reiki surged in defense to lash out, a roar of pain and screaming. So much screaming. Shippo yelped in pain, Kohaku yelled and the men lunged into the chaos as the light faded and no longer blinded everyone. When vision returned and the shouting stopped, Lord Yoshizane stood in the room of his men and the demon and Kagome’s group were nowhere to be found.

 

“Find the children!” He shouted angrily, kicking the forgotten head across the room in his rage. “My lord doesn’t want to be bothered with his prize!” He ignored the replies to his orders, scowling as he strode out towards his kennels with a dark expression on his face, needing to follow the orders he had been given and quickly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Golden eyes looked down at the scroll on the desk of the study, smoke filtering around the space as she inhaled on a golden pipe before letting her breath out slowly past painted lips. The scent was familiar before she had even opened the scroll and didn’t like what this meant for her plans in securing allies. On one hand this could help speed up the process, but it could also end it all together if the stand in for the Center Point Ruler denied such alliances to occur.

 

A heavy sigh escaped her as he set down the pipe, frowning a little as the habit had long ago stopped providing her any pleasure. “Oh Ryuunosuke. Does your family still intend to cause my family trouble? Or will you be holding true to that kirin’s request and be fair?” A smile crossed Inu-kimi’s features as she trailed a claw over the dragon’s signature on the summons he had sent to her.

 

The dragon watches over the Kyoto province, which is why the kirin had delegated him to stand in his place at the human Emperor’s side in the capital. The recent troubles for their lands made it unwise for such a delicate creature to linger around here or else he would be risking death. This summons made her uneasy as she hadn’t gotten word back yet from those she sent out on what the other lords and ladies would be accepting or expecting from alliances.

 

“Don’t follow in the footsteps of the previous dragon Ryuunosuke. My husband ruined your uncle and vice versa. I am not afraid to do the same for the sake of my son and our lands.” She felt a twinge of pain as she recalled what Ryuukotsusei had done and the fall out of Inu-no-taisho’s death. The power dynamic between the two of them is unsettled and conflicted all because a damn kirin can’t stand war and it meant she would be risking her position and life if she made the wrong move. “It has to be the capital huh?”

 

The capital city was a neutral zone for the demon nobility and within the city walls they all had to obey the Center Point Ruler. They could argue and try to persuade for what they wanted, but that ruler’s word became law and none are allowed to rebel against it. He could order her to slit her own throat and she would be compelled to do it and not just because her honor and integrity would be at stake. “The worst timing too. I cannot afford to leave Shikoku. My son hasn’t been found and returned back to his home.” She felt a growl rumble deep within her chest as she stood up from the chair and paced behind the desk.

 

A knock sounded on the frame of the door to the room, making her stop in her tracks as she turned to face it. “Come in.” She snapped, eyes ablaze with this interruption for her previous thoughts scattered and the plan she was forming quickly became scrambled in her mind. The demoness watched as the door opened and revealed the interruption to be that imp Sesshomaru had unknowingly acquired.

 

“Inu-kimi-sama.” Jaken bowed in the formal dogeza, looking a little better than when he had arrived at Sango and Miroku’s hut some time ago. “I have returned after completing what you had asked of this lowly servant.” 

 

“And?” The biting tone making the imp stammer and she hid her nose behind a sleeve. The imp had a disgusting scent of fear and arousal coming off of him and it was proving to be worse than the smell of rot and decay.

 

“Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru’s ward had already left the village in search of your son. They travel with a kitsune that has been the source of much gossip lately for his impressive growth despite being under 100 years old.” The imp was getting off track and the demoness was fighting the urge to kill the pathetic creature as he yammered about the humans that Inuyasha had been known to travel with.

 

“However, my lady, Lord Inuyasha wasn’t there. I inquired about this and it appears to be that he was killed by some demon a year ago.”

 

Inu-kimi went still, looking at the imp with an emotionless face, but the truth was she was reeling at this news. Her husband’s bastard child who cut off her son’s arm, who fought Ryukotsusei, and even killed that disgusting hanyou Onigumo or Naraku, was killed by some demon? It didn’t sound right to her ears for that child wielded Tessaiga and had proven time and again to be even more powerful than most pure blooded demons.

 

“Where?” She asked in a soft voice, mind racing as she tried to piece this together. “Where was he killed?” Her voice barked into the room when Jaken failed to respond fast enough.

 

“Awa province my lady.” Jaken blinked, his bulbous eyes showing his confusion with this question before it seemed to click in his own mind.

 

“I see.” Her voice turned cold as she refrained from swearing loudly, claws itching to rend flesh and bone to ease the rage swirling inside of her chest. “The Black Dog has been here for far longer than I realize then.” She commented, turning to look at the scroll of summons and let out a very unlady-like snarl as her beautiful features contorted into a face of hatred. “What of my son?” 

 

“My lady, I couldn’t sense or find him anywhere. The Shikon Miko and his ward however are doing their own search as well. They are headed…” He stopped, eyes going wide and the scent of fear flooded the room. 

 

“Let me guess… Awa?” 

 

Jaken could only nod his head as he felt a cold fear overpowering him when the lady let her control slip on her youki. “This is not good for the little honor this household has left!” Her voice was raised as she threw a paper weight at the imp to help fight the boiling rage that threatened her control. “Jaken. Pack my bags! Against better judgement, I have been summoned to the capital and have no choice but to leave.” She didn’t look at the imp as she left the room in a graceful hurry to prep the household for being without Lord or Lady for a few days.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Relief.

 

The pain was finally fading. As the agony dissipated from his thoughts, he felt his mind returning to his control and with it the healing of that hideous wound increased with greater speed. More memories had returned as names became attached to memories of scents and faces. His memories helped remind him again of the importance of him getting home, knowing his mother had to be acting as a regent in his place, something she had never wanted to be forced into doing.

 

With the memories came the burdens of responsibilities. The burdens of the emotions he had buried long ago as they felt fresh again with the hurts that had shaped him into who he was. The aimless wandering began to slow as his feet now pointed Westward, but he still felt horribly weak and couldn’t control his youki fully just yet. That head wound was crippling him and still left him shocked that he was even alive.

 

After helping install the marker for the old miko that had taken care of his ward, he recalled Inuyasha being called to help out against some demon in the East. He had left when his bastard brother had as well, appearing to go separate ways, but he recalled turning around to keep an eye on his sibling. An instinct was compelling him to do this and normally he would have suppressed the urge, but the look on that miko’s face when she had watched him leave is what stopped him from just going home.

 

It was a relatively slow journey compared to how fast he could travel, he remembered thinking about just yanking his brother by the collar to speed him there faster. When Inuyasha made it to Awa, Sesshomaru was planning to leave, but a powerful youki made him rush to his half brother. He made it appear as he had just happened to have been in that clearing as he looked at where his brother was standing, hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. Unspoken acknowledgement passed between them, the closest thing they had to a brotherly moment, as they charged each other in a show of their usual sparring.

 

Shock. He remembered feeling thoroughly shocked for the first time in a long, long time. Eyes wide as blood sprayed against the sky and Inuyasha’s look of horror at him before looking at the hand that had burst through his chest without warning. The demon looking at him with a smile as he crushed the hanyou’s heart effortlessly before throwing the corpse aside like trash. He drew Bakusaiga in one sharp fluid movement, barely had the blade free to block the clawed hand that had been aiming for his shoulder.

 

A flurry of blows came from this strange demon in such quick succession that even he, Lord Sesshomaru, was finding it difficult to block every attack. The demon before him laughed mockingly before the force and speed of his attacks increased. A strange feeling pooled in Sesshomaru’s gut as he tried to keep his footing, looking for an opening to transition into being the attacker instead. He thought he had found it, lunging forward with his blade to go on the offensive before the demon laughed again. 

 

“Dead.” The demon spoke and Sesshomaru turned, trying to dodge the unseen attack of claws, but failed. Feeling his world shake as his skull split open and his brains got exposed to the air, the shock flooding his body as he suddenly felt like sleeping. He landed on the ground with a thud, but the last thing he truly and clearly remembered about that moment, was the silver eyes staring down at him and a blazing emblem of the sun.


	6. Building Rage Pt. 1

Building Rage Ch. 5 Part 1.

 

**A/N:** This chapter will feature a lot of gruesome things. If you are sensitive to these things, I recommend scrolling past the warning zones. This was taking too long, so I decided to split this chapter into parts. Sorry for the delay everyone.

 

When Kagome came to her senses, her head felt as though someone tried to use her as a set of drums, throbbing painfully and dulling her awareness. She was vaguely aware of wind buffeting around them and the sensation of rapid movement. A groan slipped past her lips as slowly she opened her eyes to see the demon that had attacked them, he looked straight ahead with a determined expression on his face. Vibrant fabric flapped on the other side of his head, her groan turning into a gasp as she recognized the orange fabric as Rin’s kimono. The blaze of anger surged through her sluggishly, knowing that she had to get Rin and herself away from him, but the pain in her head seemed to be affecting her powers in a way she hadn’t anticipated.

 

Flashes of the short skirmish flashed inside her head and a nausea settled in her gut. She recalled trying to throw up a barrier around the kids, but the demon that held her now was in her face so fast he shocked her. Shippo jumped into action, throwing up clones of the soldiers to create mass confusion for Lord Yoshizane’s men while yanking her back against him. She glimpsed Rin utilizing the training Sango had given the girl, fighting alongside Kohaku as though they did this for fun. Kagome felt powerless as her built in defenses only worked on demons and not human beings and a bow was not on hand.

 

The demon only smirked at Shippo, eyes locked onto Kagome as the two started fighting each other, Shippo relying on kitsune tricks and his opponent only using his claws. Kagome threw up barriers to help the kit, they fizzled quickly as she tried to protect where she could. His strength was flagging, she could see it in the subtle drooping of his tails and the sweat on his temples. The demon lunged, claws intent on maiming her son and she shoved the kit aside and her reiki surged in a flash of light. It blinded most in the room, but wasn’t enough to stop the powerful demon. A yelp escaped her when something connected with her head, making her eyes see stars for a brief second before blackness and Rin’s cries.

 

In the confusion, this man grabbed her and Rin and must have used his speed to fly off with the both of them. Carefully she reached out with her powers, seeking out what information she could about her surroundings. There  was the faint glimmers of the nekomata and Shippo, bringing her hope in their well being and possible rescue for her and Rin. Carefully she turned that power to the demon carrying her and a low and threatening growl paired with a painful squeeze warned her off on this attempt for now.

 

“Let me go!” She shouted at him, over the winds generated by the speed this demon moved. “I have no value to you! Nor does that young girl!”

 

A throaty amused rumbling escaped past full lips as silver eyes looked straight into hers. The intensity of his gaze sent a shiver of anxiety through her and fear coated her insides. “No. I have use of you priestess of the Shikon Jewel.”

 

Kagome hissed, pushing against him as she tried to get her bearings and learned they were heading towards a mountain. They were descending and based on what she could barely see with her eyes was a small open area and what looked like a partially covered cave entrance. She shoved against him again when she assumed she could survive a fall if she did break free. Her struggles growing in intensity and desperation, clawing and biting at his flesh, even kneeing him in the groin, yet the demon acted as though she was a fly. Even her reiki didn’t appear to do much against him, but the pain was still suppressing her ability to control her inner strength.

 

The landing was soft and barely felt, feet crunching so softly on the leaves and various other forest floor debris that it was almost completely silent. Kagome continued to struggle, singing his flesh and drawing blood, but he just tightened his grip before walking into the cave. It was natural about ten feet inside before the cave walls smoothed out into a network of tunnels and what looked like rooms, all dimly lit with balls of soft glowing blue light. Her eyes narrowed however when she noticed a faint shimmering of the cave walls told her the place was warded. He moved with purpose and familiarity of this underground castle, while Kagome struggled to keep sense of the layout of the place for an escape plan.

 

As the pain eased in her head, her efforts renewed in fervor for him to release her. This time she moved to attack his face, but he suddenly threw her across a room with a snarl of irritation. Pain exploded through her body as her back slammed into the stone wall, bouncing off with a loud crack of her head slamming onto the hard surface before crumpling to the floor. Her stomach surged with a need to reject everything it held, even if it held nothing. Her senses and mind fluttered between working and not working as she could swear something in her body had broken. With less strength, Rin was tossed into the room as well, but he aimed to throw her on the bedding that was already laid out for the both of them.

 

The sight of the bedding brought a panic through the shock of her pain, terrified blue eyes snapping from the futons to the demon as she rushed over to the unconscious Rin to shield the girl’s body. “Who the hell are you?!” She snapped angrily, reiki reacting to her anger, but once more the new pains kept her crippled before him.

 

A thin brow rose on his face and silver eyes hardened slightly as he was a little stunned at her tenacity and fortitude. He shook off this surprise, smirking openly as it proved the stories he had heard of her was true. It also meant she should be able to handle all he has planned for this powerful miko. “Tiangou, The Black Dog.”

 

The name was familiar to her and Kagome frowned in thought as she tried to recall where she had heard it once before. A loud gasp broke the silence between them as she recalled hearing a story of a flying black dog from China. A story her father used to tell her before that horrible accident had taken him from her and her family. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be on the mainland?”

 

The story about him made her nervous and it answered some of her questions about what was going on in the East. This demon was known for eating children in China if he wasn’t eating the sun or the moon. He stayed silent for a moment, just looking at her with that unnerving gaze that made her skin crawl. “A warrior bested me in combat. My defeat destroyed my reputation. I lost my place in the courts of the mainland. I am here in exile.”

 

She hadn’t been expecting a response, listening to his words and knowing he had intentionally left out what had really happened according to the story she had heard as a child. He turned and she felt her hold slipping as the pain was returning in force and her mind demanded sweet darkness to heal. Tiangou moved away, a door closed and it shimmered with a warding like the walls, and the darkness finally claimed her. Rin was safe for now, but for how long could she keep them safe? How long would it take to escape this place? 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Day 1 of Captivity**

 

It was roughly morning when Kagome next awoke. The sounds of soft whimpers and stifled crying brought her attention to Rin. The young woman was sitting next to her, hair hiding her features as she clung to Kagome’s hand tightly. Her body hurt so much and she got a brief glimpse of heavy and dark bruising against her creamy flesh. A soreness radiated from her other arm and she saw a makeshift splint keeping the appendage straight. “I feel like I got hit by a train.” 

 

Rin looked at her, confusion at the analog, before tucking her hair back from her face. “Stay still. I tried to stabilize your arm with that splint. The bone didn't break, but you dislocated your shoulder.” Her voice held nervousness in it as she spoke rapidly in a quiet tone. “Don't get up!”

 

Kagome frowned as when she tried to sit up the world swam viciously. Gentle and small hands pushed her back to the futon, with that repositioning she felt like everything stabilized. “Urgh… yeah. I think here is good enough for me right now.” She cracked a weak smile and Rin pouted in response.

 

“You hit your head pretty hard.” The girl immediately sobered and looked to be on the verge of tears once more. “I thought you would never wake up. That the sleeping sickness took you away.” Small jewel drop tears slid down soft cheeks as Rin held back a sob.

 

The miko smiled warmly,  reaching up with her good hand and cupped Rin’s cheek. Her expression had softened from the pain and only radiate love for the young woman before her. “Sorry to scare you like that Rin,  but I would never leave you. Just like I would never leave Shippo.” When Rin let out a shaky breath and collected herself, a knock came from the door to the room. The pair going stiff and still when the door slid open to reveal Tiangou.

 

The black inuyoukai looked at the both of them with cold silver eyes. He wore a new outfit of black robes, but with gold and red decorating the sleeves as though he touched the sun. Then red and gold morphed into silver and white as the other side looked like the soft caress of moonlight. His long black hair was tied into a high ponytail and simple pins topped with moonstones and rubies. The pelt of black fur was unchanged, gleaming with a glossy shine in the light of the room. He stepped into the room, snapping the door shut behind him and a shimmer revealed the wards being replaced on the one exit out of here.

 

“Good morning ladies. “ A small corner of his mouth turned up as though he only had good news for them to share. He flicked his wrist, clawed hand physically pointing in a direction and a few creatures appeared, carrying trays of food atop their heads. Annoyance flashed across his features as be swiftly sidestepped when a ball of purifying energy whipped towards him and without much warning from the miko. His body shivered as a ward reacted to her energy, proving that if she did nail him with that weak attack it would have done nothing to him.

 

“Tch. Silly woman. Did you not recall my warnings?” Tiangou shook his head in disbelief at her audacity.  “Now I have to punish you for your misdeeds.” There was only a blur as the demon moved, grabbing Kagome by the neck and slamming her against the smooth cave wall of the room. The servants wordlessly produced chains and bolted them to the wall with careful measurement, glancing at Kagome with blank expressions on their faces. Weakly the miko struggled to break free of his grasp, crying from the fresh surge of pain along her body.

 

“You see,” he spoke, clasping shut the manacles around her wrists, “I keep my word little one.” Cold metal slipped around her neck, making it difficult to move her head which throbbed violently with pain. “You won't die. Not yet. I have plans for you.” He crooned lustily into her ear, iron bandings closing around her ankles and forcing her legs to be spread. “Lots of things planned.” In one swift movement he shredded her clothes, forcefully ripping off what tatters remained.

 

Rin shouted in outrage, rushing the demon with a pair of chopsticks as her weapon, but Tiangou ignored her attempts at harming him. “Get away from her!” She screamed, tossing the useless eating utensils and instead attacked vital points. The barrier still prevented her from harming him, yet she persisted until the room became a blur. The wind ripped out of her chest and the blossoming of  pain made her see stars.

 

“Stupid girl. You are nothing to me. Silence or else you will get the same treatment.” Tiangou kept his eyes trained on Kagome’s body with a mix of lust and disgust for the woman in front of him. The silver sheen of scars pulled his eyes to old battle scars of life. Her skin was smooth however, a beautiful creamy white that spoke of a life of relative comfort. Pink flicked across his lips as a growing need rose within him to take her right now, silver eyes soaking in her wide hips and shapely breasts despite her thin and small body. Raven black tendrils of silky hair hung loosely about her body, sticking to her now sweating body.

 

“You however, are quickly becoming quite the sight for these eyes.” He leered at her, a claw reaching out to flick a hardened min experimentally. Kagome gasped in shock at the pain and reaction that action brought to her hype-aware body. She had flushed a dai t pink with rage and embarrassment for she had only shown a select few this part of herself and the only male had been Inuyasha. Rage boiled under her skin and she pulled on the bindings, spitting curses and demands for her modesty to be restored. The Black Dog on the other hand, merely turned and left the room without another word.

 

A fear gripped at Kagome’s chest as she knew Tiangou wasn't done with her. Her eyes closed in a silent prayer for help from what was about to become hell on earth for her and quite possibly Rin. “Rin. Rin, are you okay? Please be okay…” Her charge answered with a groan before a shaky yes could reach her ears. Kagome tried to twist her head to face her, but the collar around her neck only let her catch a glimpse of the young woman holding her head in pain before standing.

 

The seconds ticked by and chocolate eyes were soon looking into a pale blue. Pain was evident in that warm brown gaze, but hidden behind the stronger look of concern. She felt fingers trying to free her from the chains, even felt Rin trying to pick the locks with a pin, but the young woman just couldn't free her. A sob escaped as Rin out her head on Kagome’s bare chest, “I can't get them off. I don't know what to do.” 

 

Soft and soothing shushes came from the miko as she leaned her cheek against soft sun browned hair. “There isn't much you can do. For now worry about yourself. Remember what I taught you?” The muffled murmur of assent came from the girl before she pulled away and turned to the trays of food.

 

“ Yes. If I can't fight, I run. If I can't run, I survive. If my captor is male and attempts to rape me, I have a choice. Kill myself, or,” she pushed out a shaky sigh, “I dissociate from my body and play at being a dead fish.” With careful movements the girl assembled a dish of food that is easy to feed to another person. This was set aside as she grabbed a blanket and moved to wrap and tuck it to Kagome’s naked form, before moving to feed her. The morning was filled with silent moments as Kagome kept reminding Rin about how to try and live through something like this, preparing her for the possible future and what she might be forced to play witness to.

 

A few hours after they fell into a more resigned silence, Kagome felt the bite of the iron that kept her spread against the wall. Muscles ached for movement and a chance to relax, but no relief could be found. What was truly the worst was her bodily functions needed to be cared for as well. When the issue was voiced at her bladders breaking point, Rin had made a point to check on those needs as the hours ticked by. Most of the time for the miko however was spent in a delirium and periods of unconsciousness. Rin busied herself in trying to ease Kagome’s pain and her own, while trying vainly to find a means of escape from this underground stronghold. The wards, however, thwarted her every attempt and after the noon meal he returned.

 

Tiangou stepped into the room, an imp servant following behind him carrying a roll of leather and a few pails of water. Cold eyes looked at the naked woman chained to the wall as he broke into a twisted smile. The smooth surface she was chained to slid forward as another set of servants materialized, pushing the rock slab out and down so Kagome lay as though on a giant stone table. The imp with the pails and roll placed the objects down by or on the table before the three servants moved to Rin.

 

Rin panicked as the servants came at her, screaming in fear as she sensed something brutal was about to happen in this moment. She kicked at one of the umps, sending it flying before throwing a punch at another one. Kagome pulled against the chains after hearing Rin’s panic, rage rushing through her and giving her strength to call out.

 

CRACK!

 

“AHHH!” A shrill scream quickly followed the sharp sound as Rin clutched at her face, screaming in agony from the poison whip that stuck her. Her cheek was on fire and her left eye quickly swelling as the blow barely missed the tender organ. Servants grabbed her as she continued to scream as though her face was melting into nothing. Forcefully they brought her to the table, pulled her hand away from the wound and kept her there. 

 

Kagome gasped, looking at the melting and bubbling welt the whip left behind. Blood starting to well after the body’s initial shock wore off. She knew this wound would scar the young woman for life and depending on the severity of the poison, Rin might be left half blind.

 

“You still fail to learn.” Came the dark rumbling tones of the Black Dog. He looked at the wound with the pride of one who landed a bullseye on a target. “Next time I will take an eye.”

 

Rin cried, face still singing with the pain from the blow and finding her vision worsening from more than her tears. Kagome, seeing Rin currently cowed like this, snapped her attention back to the demon Lord. “You will do no such thing!”

 

A dark and amused chuckle answered her, “and just what can you do miko? Naked and chained with your powers half sealed?”

 

She gasped in shock, not knowing this could be done to her before. It made more sense than thinking her physical pain caused the sluggish reactions of her reiki. When had it happened though? When he grabbed her back in Yoshizane’s castle?

 

“Nothing?” Tiangou asked, brow raised in question and a mocking tone in his voice.”Thought so. Now, we are going to have today.” As the inuyoukai spoke, he unfurled the leather roll and revealed a set of knives, each honed to slice paper like butter, gleaming in the light of the room dangerously.

 

***WARNING: BODY CARVING/CUTTING AHEAD***

 

The stench of fear filled the room from both women and Tiangou purred in delight at the response. He hummed before sliding free a small knife, almost scalpel like, before inspecting the blade with the tip of his finger. Blood welled from the gentle touch of the blade before the injury healed itself. “Do you both know the 8 tenets of Confucianism?” He asked, a silky purr to his voice as he looked at Kagome.

 

“Yes.” She responded, eyeing him instead of the knife and not wanting to know what he planned on doing to her. A knot formed in her belly as her fear melded with the simmering rage under her skin, reflecting out in the eyes that stares into cold silver.

 

“Name the first one.” It was a command as he lifted another knife, looking at it as well, before sliding it back into place. The small knife remained out as though he planned to use it very soon.

 

“Jin. Benevolence.” Her reply was curt and did little to hide her confusion and contempt.

 

Laughter filled the suddenly very close space between them and his eyes danced with malevolent mirth. “Ah, we are a sarcastic one are we not?” The small knife was raised as silver eyes roamed over her naked flesh slowly. He moved to stand beside her hip, positioning the knife just above her skin. “If you pass out, the punishment is only prolonged till you wake.” 

 

There wasn’t time to react as cold steel bit lightly into her flesh, the pain coming after the thin cut was exposed to air. She bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her whimpers of pain as the knife seemed to be sketching out something on her flesh. A quick glance at Rin made her stomach churn with the morbid horror and fascination on the girl’s face.

 

Tiangou made the small cuts as he lightly cut the character for benevolence into the miko’s flesh. Once that was finished he grabbed another knife and something like forceps from the leather roll, going back to the thin lines of blood with a critical eye. The second knife followed the cuts, going deeper before the forceps were inserted into the cut and pulled it open carefully. This brought the screams of agony he was waiting for, slowly cutting to the thin tissue beneath the skin as though he was about to skin a rabbit. These cuts were deeper as he re-cut his initial lines, before pulling back to wipe away the blood when he finished. 

 

Tiangou looked to the sweat soaked woman, blood running over her face from where she had bitten through her own lip to fight against the pain. She painted heavily, chest rising and falling in a way that made his blood heat and a desire pumping into his groin. He wasn't finished. Satisfied that she was still awake he grabbed another knife to resume cutting, this time with more pleasure on his face. He cut under thin strips of skin, slicing the tissue away from the body and peeling it off like a strip of tape. Blood rushed to the large void left behind, but the inuyoukai kept working with an eye on the screaming and crying woman. Ears full of the girl’s begging and pleading for him to stop his torture and an idea struck him as he pulled the last bit of flesh free from the character he had carved into her body.

 

“Now, what is the next one miko?” Tiangou crooned, plucking a strip of flesh and slipping it inside his mouth, chewing in delight at the heady sweet and sharp flavors of the miko. As he waited for her to fight through the pain to answer, he dipped a cloth into one of the pails and slapped it onto his artwork. Another scream tore through the air as salt and hot water burned into the open wounds with a fiery vengeance.

 

Her mind felt light from the recent surge of pain, moaning in distress as she tried to recall the next word. Her stomach churned violently and she felt the need to relieve herself in some twisted self defense reaction. Her hip blazed with such a fierce pain and she knew that she was not going to be able to stay awake if he intended to carve 7 more characters into her body. “Rei. Gratitude.”

 

Another amused chuckle from the demon as he slipped more of her flesh past his lips and chewed slowly.  “Still so bold and cheeky. Such a delightful toy you are.” The Black Dog hummed again as he picked up the knife and began the process of carving another character, ignoring the stench of vomit and waste as he carved. He continued with the remaining characters in a similar fashion, pausing when Kagome passed out and dousing her with a pail of hot salt water to bring her back to consciousness before resuming.

 

***END OF BODY MUTILATION***

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Day 2 of Captivity**

 

Everything hurt, even in what was normally blissful darkness. The pain of her mutilated body permeated everywhere in her mind and she prayed for salvation from this tormentor. Her mind kept flashing to those cold eyes, rage filling her heart and hatred pulsing in her veins. Rin’s face also swarm in the darkness with her, wishing she could have spared her daughter from witnessing the brutality of Tiangou’s punishment. “Jin, Rei, Chuu, Ko,  Shin, Chi, Gi, and Tei.” She murmured to herself in the little bliss this painful darkness brought her. “Benevolence, gratitude, loyalty, wisdom, faith, knowledge, duty, and brotherhood.” It was like a mantra as she kept repeating the list, finding freedom in that simple repetition.

 

Hot, wet, searing pain broke that bliss as salt water washed over her body and an angry growl forced her into delirious consciousness. Her throat burned from the abuse of her cries the day before, blue eyes refusing to look at Tiangou from where she lay, staring at the ceiling. They flickered to the side, looking at Rin who looked back with one unswollen eye with sympathy and a desire to do something. Kagome felt her chest burn with hatred as she assessed the inflamed wound on the girl’s cheek.

 

“Morning my sweet playthings.” Tiangou looked at his masterpiece from yesterday, the wounds on Kagome’s body seeped with an ichor of blood from the eight characters her carved into the flesh of her body. It was a long process and he hoped to leave beautiful silvery scars forever upon that creamy white flesh. 

 

He received a dark glare from Rin and Kagome, the women were thinking of ways in which they could kill this demon and how to make it as painful as possible for him. Without her reiki or weapons however, they were grasping at thin straws in the hope of finding true freedom. Blue and brown eyes watched the demon warily, watching as he undid the chains that had held Kagome yesterday. “Now… let's eat breakfast. I have things to do today, but I will be back in the evening.” 

 

Mistrust etched itself into the women, their movements stiff as Rin hurried to help the miko off the stone table. Her body hurt with a fresh blaze of pain from one of the carvings, but determination got herself in to Rin’s care as they settled by the serving trays full of a simple breakfast. The young woman used what little resources they had to try and clean the wounds as Kagome shakily brought food to her mouth. They ate in silence, Rin helping Kagome as the miko continued to glare at Tiangou with flames of hatred and revenge in her eyes.

 

While they ate however, a part of Kagome’s focus was internal. Using her limited reiki to try and puzzle out how to break the binding he must have put on her. Carefully she followed the networks of her body, focusing down by her toes and slowly moving up her body. Everything was normal, but the exercise was quickly wearing her out and the sluggishness of her reiki wasn't helping. It was like fighting her own body as she methodically picked over the main pathways before finally finding the location of the blockage. Puzzlement flashed through her mind as she probed the area and discovered it was simply a pressure point seal. 

 

A smile broke on her face into a brilliant gleam as with deft skill she undid the blockage, but that smile was a big enough warning for the demon Lord. He moved first and fastest, rolling away from the sudden surge of her purifying powers, fur on his pelt slightly singed. Kagome moved as well, keeping distance between her and him while protecting Rin. They stared at each other in a contest of wills, the pain her human felt evident with her heavy breathing and the sweat on her brow. For once thankful she was stark naked for this fight for heavy fabrics of this time period would make her pain increase tenfold. 

 

“Some seal.” Kagome bit out, feeling the adrenaline of her returned power and burning hatred and rage fuel her strength in this moment.

 

A scoff was returned back as the Black Dog flexed the clawed fingers of one hand in intimidation. “It seems my information regarding your, training… was incorrect.” His reply was smooth and cool despite knowing that if she touched him he would probably burn into nothing.

 

Exhaustion began to take root during this standoff and Kagome realized she needed to kill him now or else risk something even worse as punishment. Blue watched silver eyes as they revealed nothing, but a half second flicker of his gaze went to Rin and a small tilt of the corners of his lips spoke volume. Now!

 

She moved, shoving Rin aside just as a clawed hand twitched and cracked the more acidic than poisonous whip. Kagome bit back a cry of pain as the whip wrapped around her side, just under her right breast, before leaving a long burning welt along her backside. Reiki surged and a bow and arrow made of a soft pink light formed in her hands, firing the energy straight at the demon. Tiangou moved, trying to dodge the arrow but the maneuver was difficult to perform after his attack. He pivoted, turning to lessen available flesh as he dropped.to the ground, arrow sinking into his shoulder with a loud sizzle of cooking flesh. Her power ate into him like his whip ate into her flesh, a growl of pain and anger filled the room along with his youki, eyes now focused on the extremely dangerous miko.

  
  


Another pause in this odd skirmish, lasting only a few seconds before Kagome formed another arrow, knocking it to the bow as she aimed. The standoff began anew as any movement could tip the other fighter off on what to do next. Sweat dripped down Kagome’s face as her strength was flickering and maintaining her reiki like this was extremely taxing. Tiangou watched her carefully, senses more attuned to his environment than hers and putting her at a disadvantage. Tension lay thick in the air and Rin was awfully quiet in all this, so her surprise came when suddenly when the young woman moved, throwing sharp shards of pottery as makeshift knives or stars. A few hit their mark and let Kagome fire another arrow, but it missed. 

 

Before any of the humans could react to the missed attack, Tiangou was on them. Claws tore through the flesh on Rin’s arm like it was soft cheese, while the other hand grabbed at the black hair from the backpedaling miko and slamming her into the ground. He kicked Rin hard in the chest, hearing bones break with a cruel twist to his lips, before leaning over Kagome and shoving a small ball of some sort of medicine past her lips. She fought against his hold, muffled screams as she refused to swallow the pill as he had placed a hand over her mouth with an iron grip. He pressed harder with a snarl and eyes bleeding red, the pressure on her skull was blinding and she thought her jaw would break under his hold.

 

“Swallow bitch.” He snarled, producing that whip with his other hand and looked to the unconscious and barely breathing body of Rin. “Or else I will mark her in far more grotesque ways that I did to your body.” 

 

Sapphire eyes filled with fear as she looked at Rin. Tears fell down her cheeks as she choked back a sob, swallowing the pill with great difficulty from the urge to break into breathtaking sobs. However, Tiangou didn't release her from his hold, silver eyes looking thoughtful as he stared at her hands, or was he looking at her chest? She struggled, wriggling  and pushing and pulling on his hand only to freeze when his other one grabbed her right hand. His grip firm and preventing her from pulling it back before he brought his face closer.

 

***WARNING: MORE TORTURE***

 

Her fingers, he noticed, were callused from manual labor, yet the bone structure showed a feminine delicateness and fragility. The ripe arousing scent of her fear woke a hunger within him, wanting to lace that fear with more  pain and of course dishing out a proper punishment. A red tongue slid across that creamy skin in what could have been sexual promise, but he knew this woman would know better. Her breathing had stopped and a sour tang of disgust came off of her. It made him laugh in amusement before he slid his fingers around her pointer finger.

 

“Such useful, yet fragile little digits. Without the skill and delicate workings of hands, humans would be no better than any other beast.” The Black Dog mused, rubbing the digit thoughtfully, “See, they can bring beauty and pleasure to life. They can also…”

 

There was a sickening crack as his fingers twisted, the bone snapping easily under his strength. “...bring pain,” he added, finishing his train of thought as he looked at the glazed expression of pain on the miko. He felt his blood heat as he watched her pant heavily, groaning at the odd feeling in her broken finger. He waited patiently for a moment of clarity, holding her middle finger tightly before breaking that digit as well. 

 

“The smell of your pain is so delicious little one.” A purring rumble thrummed through his chest as Kagome cried out silently at the sharp sensation of yet another finger snapping. “I messed up a bit today though… or at least on this hand.” The dog frowned, glancing at the twisted fingers before dealing a break to her pinky finger. “I could have chopped these off and had a snack. Something like the Lady Fingers some foreigners tried to feed me once, but this would have been true to its name.” Casually he snapped her thumb near the base, earning a screaming sob that was music to his ears.

 

Silver eyes soaked in that glazed expression of pain with delight as Kagome started to drift in and out of consciousness. “However, I think the pain of what I do to these digits is enough.” He laughed, grabbing a finger on her other hand, snapping the thumb right away. She screamed again and did black out this time, which was only mildly annoying for Tiangou. As he waited for her to come back, he inspected the broken bones he had made so far and found pleasure in the mangled mess the broken fingers turned her hands into. Blood dripping from where some of the bones tore flesh created a heady aroma that a part of himself growled in excitement at, leaning down he lapped at the wounds to taste the divine flavor.

 

She wasn't out long, hissing in anger as she slowly regained full memory of where she was. Blue eyes locked onto his face and sent a shocking thrill of pleasure as he took in the hatred and rage on those delicate features. The pleasure died when she spat in his face with a curse and tried to knee him in the groin. Without a second thought he snapped two fingers at once, leaving only two digits unbroken on this hand. She swooned at the spike of pain, but the anger had taken root within her as she continued to utter a colored stream of profanities. Despite broken digits she struggled, fueling her rage when he snapped another finger and she retaliated by smashing her head against his chin.

 

He tasted blood as fangs pierced his tongue with the blow, making him curse and snap that final finger. The pain swam through her, yet she struggled and pulled free in his momentary lapse. Bolting for the door, Kagome ran across the room even though right as she reached the door, he had her again. The world skin around with motion and the effects of her pain before the wind was knocked out of her, eyes staring up at the ceiling. There was a strange and sudden detachment from her body as snarling and loud cracks of bone tore through the almost senseless void she found herself in.

 

Tiangou angrily broke every last for, ignoring her lack of response to this pain. Rin screamed and attacked again when she woke, and Kagome finally blacked out.

 

***End Torture***

 

**A/N:** That is all until part 2 everyone!


End file.
